


The Secret Within

by Kajskk, The Salmon Family (TwoFishyFriends), WhenAnxietyKicksIn



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajskk/pseuds/Kajskk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoFishyFriends/pseuds/The%20Salmon%20Family, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAnxietyKicksIn/pseuds/WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki received a letter from her estranged grandmother to come back to her hometown of Fuuka. Secrets that are concealed are going to be revealed. Now it's up to Natsuki to decide who she trust and uncover the truth about the villagers and herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17th of May - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone
> 
> So this is a story by WhenAnxietyKicksIn and Kajskk. We have the story fairly planned out, be aware though. It will be a bit different from what you might be used to. Things won't be rushed and updates will come whenever we have time to work on it, seeing as we both can be fairly busy.
> 
> There will be Shiznat EVENTUALLY in this story, but that's not what we focus on first and foremost. Please remember this as you read the story.  
> With that said, we would appreciate reviews and comments, we appreciate them even more if there's more than a single statement. Please feel free to provide some constructive criticism and don't be shy.
> 
> Now, let the reading begin!
> 
> Story Art: [Click Here](http://skeptikern.deviantart.com/art/The-Secret-Within-Cover-372317308)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** We don't own Mai Hime as far as we're aware

17th of May

* * *

It had been just been over a month since my maternal grandmother had sent me a letter, requesting me to come to her hometown of Fuuka. She had written that she was dying and wished to see me, to talk about the past and sort out her will. I had been torn about going there. Fuuka had been where I was born, yet I had moved from there with my father as a small child. I had wished to ask for his advice on this matter. He never got along with my grandmother and would never really speak of her to me. But ever since he passed away when I was 15, I had been pretty much on my own. Sure the government looked after me and the will my dad left for me had my future with the current boarding school secured. Even though, without his advice on how I should respond to this letter from a grandmother I barely knew let alone struggled to remember, I ended up acting on instinct. I packed some of my essentials, such as my laptop, a few notebooks and a bag of clothes into my car and started the three day long drive to get there. The village was so remote that even with atrain it would take the better part of two days to get there and I preferred to go by car anyway.

As I had driven away from Zipang, the city I grew up in, I noted how different the landscaped turned. Skyscrapers turned into small houses in suburbs and suburbs eventually turned into fields and after a good five hours of driving, that scenery turned to a forest that became denser as I kept driving. I had to stop several times to check with my TomTom to make sure I was on the right way and despite having my GPS I ended up having to turn back a few times.  It wasn’t until the evening on my third day that I finally reached the edge of the county with an old wooden sign saying “Welcome to Fuuka”. It was then that I knew that I’ve come the right way.

Even though I was finally in the right area, there were still barely any signs of buildings, civilisation or people. It was just as dead I had dreaded it to be. Even as I got closer to what I assumed to be the actual village the buildings seem to be scarce and it took yet another half an hour of driving before I arrived to what seemed to be the main street of the village. It was a small open space between a few buildings.

No cars could be seen and it felt like I had stepped back in time into a 19th century film. When I finally parked my car and turned off the engine, I took a moment to take it all in. All of it felt foreign yet a small familiarity at the sight grew in my chest.

Without wasting any more time I opened my car door. The thing creaked as I swung it open, used to the sound I ignored it and quickly shut the door before locking it.

The streets appeared to be empty but a small sign above a door said “The Rabid Dog Inn” on it and I figured that was the best place to find someone to point me in the right direction for my grandmother’s house. The name didn't really exude decency but I hardly have a choice on the matter as grandmother had not informed how to get there. Nor had she provided any contact number to reach her on.  With a few quick strides I reached the door and just as I was about to push it open I hesitated again. What if it wasn’t open? What if they didn’t know my grandmother? What if she already passed away? I quickly shrugged these questions of my shoulders as I entered the establishment. Inside the smell of old wood and beer hit my nose. One smell was far more familiar to me than the other. The place seemed fairly empty but sure enough there was a few people sitting at the tables and around the bar.

Ignoring the looks I received as I had entered, I went straight up the bar waiting for the bartender, a young man in his early 20s if I could guess. He put down whatever he had in his hands and smiled at me.

“What can I do for ya, luv?”

Luv? God, is this how all locals talk? If so the feeling of stepping back in time had just increased. I hadn’t heard such talk since the old films father and I used to watch. Ignoring the accent and the comment I decided to get it quickly over and done with.

“I’m looking for Alyssa Searrs? You know where she lives? I’ve gotten lost and can’t find the way.”

The man looked at me as if to see if my intentions were genuine before smiling again and nodding. But before I could ask him if he could point me in the right direction he ducked under the bar counter and appeared to get something. When he got up he had an old map with him that he spread out in front of him.

“Ol’ granny Ally lives out here.” He pointed on the map but his eyes remained on me. I met them for another moment before looking down. His other finger then pointed out where we currently were in relation to where I needed to go.

“Right… are there any decent roads along the way?” I asked, sceptical about this map that seemed just as old as everything else in this village thus far.

“There’re roads all right, but you might wanna drive carefully, could be bumpy,” and with that he went back to work ignoring my questioning stare. Yes okay, so there were roads but how do I get to them? As far as I can see there’s only a walking path between here and my grandmother’s house. Deciding against trying to ask for more help I quickly took a pen out of my pocket and doodled down the route on my hand before heading out, without saying thank you or good-bye. I was too tired at the moment to care about hospitality.

Once back in my own car I quickly took out my own, far more modern map to try to locate where I needed to go. It took me awhile but eventually I found it. As I had suspected earlier my grandmother’s house was in the middle of nowhere and there was a small line to indicate that some type of path went there. Keeping a frustrated sigh to myself I went ahead and started the ignition on my car. It took a few times before it roared to life. I gotta love my old Volvo. It wouldn’t win any beauty contests but it had been faithful to me and was my very first car—one that I had bought with my father just before he passed away.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I put on the full lights again to be able to see in the darkness. Checking the time quickly on the dashboard, it showed me it was just after nine in the evening. Good, not too late to knock on someone’s door.

When the guy told me the road would be bumpy I thought it might be slightly uneven. But this road appeared to be made out of soil and boulders made for tractors or something. I was afraid as I drove along that I would injure my already sore back. Not only had it taken me ages to find the road but once I did it had started to rain, which made it all the harder to drive. It took me a good 30 minutes before I finally could spot a house in the distance. It wasn’t big but it was just big enough to see through the rain.

Alas after a few more bumps here and there, expecting a couple of bruises and scratches tomorrow morning, I arrived at my destination. Or at least, I should be according to the young man’s direction. I looked outside, trying to make out the house a few yards uphill in front. Maybe I’ve got it wrong? Or maybe I was tricked? Do I really believe that my grandmother whose face I could barely remember can live in such a modest home? Maybe. Yes. Possibly. Why not? But I was also aware that my grandmother was at least 80 years old and there was no way a woman of that age can stroll casually from that height. Then again I must be overanalysing these things and there must be another way—a less bumpy and friendlier path that I was not let on.

Wonderful.

The obvious trickery dawned to me. This is how they must have welcomed naive new comers in these parts. Just great. Was the Southern hospitality that I was always hearing about just a myth? Where are the welcoming band, parties and such? I shrugged my shoulders in dismay. I really am a writer at heart if I think of such fantasies. For all I know this could be a Witchville. 

“Witchville.”

I laughed despite my current situation. Here I am in the middle of nowhere (okay, maybe not exactly nowhere but more like at a foot of the hill where my grandmother’s house is supposedly located), knackered through my bones and boggled through my wits’ ends and I’m laughing like a loon. This is exactly why I don’t go on a fancy trip to somewhere exotic; this is exactly why I hate going to the country side; this is exactly why I don’t go anywhere that is not a city. Everything is wrong. The fresh air, the accommodating local folks (whose kindness I’m now wary about), the greens of Mother Nature and the horrendous uncivilized terrains… everything here is just wrong. Why can’t people see that something is wrong here? How could anyone willingly choose to live here? Now, I’m very grateful to my deceased father that he made a smart move to live in Zipang. I was estranged to my father but if he was still alive I reckon I’d give him a nice pen or a jacket as a sign of gratitude. 

After mulling over my past and present for a few minutes or so, I decided to get over it and see if the future was as bleak as I envisioned it would be. I opened my car with a forceful shove. See, the thing is this Volvo needs a good amount of force and precision to even open. I’ve lost count of the days I’ve found myself coming out of the window because all the doors won’t open as I will them to be. In my defence, it can be cooperative when it wants to, like a while ago when the sun was still visible, the sky was clear and the weather was good. Yes, it was a moody cow but what can I do? I can’t afford another car that would function normally as I did not grew up with money loosely hanging out of my pocket nor won’t be having in the near future because of my chosen profession, and (from the looks of it) my only living kin. Plus, I wouldn’t dare exchange it for something new and sparkly. It was the only constant that I’ve had since the death of my father, save for this little star pendant I apparently inherited from my mother.

Before I start another set of ruminations about the people in my life, I rummaged at the back for my poncho. Yes, there are still people who own them…cough…me.  Once I’ve secured that my few essentials were safely tucked inside the poncho, I stepped out of the car and right into a pile of muddy soil. My sneakers soaked within seconds. Great. That’s another thing to add to the list. Buy shoes that can stand this environment. I should have probably been nicer to the people at the inn, was what I thought first followed by a series of curses I’d rather keep inside my head. I looked at my muddy legs, to my literally soiled feet, then next to my old car that appeared clean because of the rain and then to the little bungalow up the hill. I may not be good at math but I’m fairly sure what the logical step to do here is to go to the house and hope that it is my grandmother’s house.

Twisting the knots of my poncho even tighter, I ran up the hill, although technically it was not running, but more of like dragging my feet off the ground. Mind you, I was not exactly pretty to look at. The mud, as it should be, was fairly heavy making me tumble a couple of times and more. Luckily there was a little stoned pathway up ahead for I was not really keen to completely embody myself with Mother Nature. Even with the help of my slowly dying torch, I was still on guard. I focussed and secured each and every step that I took because I could never tell if the pavement I’m going to walk into was stable. Never mind its stability, I could easily slip and crack my neck.

Finally after what it feels like a year and a half, I was in front of the house. Suddenly I hear a loud growl from afar. Thankfully it was not my stomach but when I saw the origin of the growl, I find myself wishing it was my stomach. There, on a simple porch was a dog that can be mistaken for a breed between a lion and Satan. It was robust, black, and clearly not happy to see me. I searched myself stupidly for any dog treats to present as peace offering. Coming up empty, it growled some more. Apprehensive and scared were not the words I could describe what I’m feeling right now. I was terrified. I found little comfort in the small white picket fence that was separating us knowing full well that the animal could easily jumped over it if it wanted to. It made me chuckle when I remember the little inn I’d gone into to ask for direction, they must have this mutt in mind when they named the establishment. And once again, I admonished myself for making light of the situation.

“Good boy…” I began but that made the devil angrier and now it stood, ears perked up, full teeth showing.

“Grandma?”

Another growl.

“GRANDMA ALYSSA!” I ignored the barking that soon followed. I’ve had enough of this little trip. This was supposed to be a chance for me to reunite with my last relative, to somehow fill in the dots of my questionable childhood and hopefully shatter my writer’s block.

I shouted in my frustration, “Grandma! This is Natsuki, your granddaughter! Let me in!”

My voice was drowned by the dog’s bark and the heavy pellets of rain but I continued my tired tirade, “I came all the way from Zipang City because of a letter you sent me. You said it was urgent!”

The house remained silent and looked empty. The only sign of life, apart from the devil-dog, was the two porch overhead lights. By this time, I had the distinct gruesome sensation in my stomach that this was a ruse of the villagers. But the letter came with an old photo of the house I’m shouting at. Perhaps I was at the correct address but my grandmother was not living here anymore?

I did not have patience or the strength to stand outside in this blasted weather. I took my chances and jumped over the fence as gracefully as I could in my current state, landing with a squeak on the wet but soft lawn. Relieved that I was not pounded by the guard from hell, I continued my not so stealthy walk towards the back. My eyes still trained on the dog, thanking the gods that it wore a collar and chain on a bolted post. Although I knew I was safe I still felt extremely nervous and scared in front of the guard dog. While he no longer felt the need to bark at me, he was now sitting comfortably next to a wooden chair. No matter how innocent it may seem, his eyes filled with abhor told me otherwise.  

“The feeling is mutual, buddy,” I muttered as I dashed my way out of its view.

I didn’t dare to act adventurous and so I paved my way to the nearest door I could find. I was surprised to learn that the back door was open but I didn’t linger to mull over it. Once inside the house, I released a much needed sigh. Took off my drenched poncho and soiled sneakers, then dragged my body to the nearest sofa and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow is better than today


	2. 18th of May - PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally gotten around to write and finish the second chapter. Mind you with some disagreement and pranks being played amongst us we eventually decided to get serious and get this posted.
> 
> Yes, we are aware it's a fairly slow chapter, but if you bear with us things will change soon enough. We would also like to stress that this IS NOT a romance story and though some aspects may or may not be included, we've decided to focus more on the story itself and character development.
> 
> On a side note, Kajskk has drawn and completed a full cover for this story. please visit her on DA (Deviantart) to find it.
> 
> Story Art: [Click Here](http://skeptikern.deviantart.com/art/The-Secret-Within-Cover-372317308)
> 
> We would also like to make a shoutout to these people for their contribution to our first chapter, and more or less make sure this project happened in the first place. Wunderwolfer and Dan (who as far as we know doesn't have an FF account) We appreciate what you've done for us!
> 
> Other than that, feel free to read, comment or give some feedback (the latter is preferred over the former, as we do aspire to become better writers)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** We don't own Mai Hime as far as we're aware

18th of May

* * *

 

The moment I heard a rooster from afar I knew what happened yesterday was not a dream. Despite this I still pretended to be asleep, willing myself to have a real dream, a dream that doesn’t consist of a rooster doing his galling daily morning calls. I could only hope as another call, followed by another mocked me to wake up. I wanted so bad to block off my hearing even though I knew I couldn’t. Despite that, the more the rooster hollered the harder time did I have to remain asleep.

Eventually I gave up on the idea of sleep and sat up groggily trying to get my bearings. As I looked around the room I was currently in I noticed that it was a lot smaller than I first realised. Now that the room was lit up with the shine from the window I could see that there wasn’t really much to it. The sofa I had passed out on was old and a musky brown colour and when I took a deep breath it smelled just as bad as it felt. It was hard and the springs had dug into my already sore body. Not only was it hard but it was worn out as well. I made a mental note to find somewhere more comfortable for the next night.

That was another thing that struck me. I had no idea for how long I would stay in this god-forsaken place.  I had only packed a few hoodies, three pair of jeans and a few t-shirts along with some underwear. But as I now sat there in the small house it suddenly struck me that I really might be staying for a while.

With that awful realisation in mind, I stood up letting my back and neck crack while stretching. After I was done with my morning routine I took a better look around me. There was no use mulling over these things. I knew I had to get my bearings straight. So I proceeded to look around me with slight interest.

The floor was covered in an old beige carpet that looked like it has seen better days. Moving on there was only the sofa, a small wooden table and a radio next to it. No telly or other indication of modern technology. Keeping a frustrated sigh to myself I walked up to the window to get a better view of the outside. It wasn’t sunny by any means but the clouds didn’t look as looming as they had the day before. Hopefully this meant that I would be spared from rain. I’ve only been here for the better part of a few hours and I already detested the place. Shaking my head I moved away from the window, letting the moss green curtains fall shut. Ignoring the rest of the room I ventured into what seemed to be the kitchen.

As I had feared the state of the kitchen was no better than that of the lounge. It was small and looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a good while. How could my grandmother even stand this place? How could anyone stand it? I opened the fridge and I could quickly see that it had been awhile since anyone lived here. It wasn’t the fact that there were old mouldy food that told me this, but the fact that it was empty. _Lovely._ Had I come out all this way and no one was even living here? But what about the devil-dog? It had seemed fairly fed and it was alert enough to be ready to pounce me if given the chance I’m sure. Other than that, the kitchen seemed fairly well taken care of. There was still the very pressing matter that the placed seemed bare of any technology save for the old radio that I had my doubts about if it was even working.

Next on my little tour was the stairs leading upstairs. It made me a bit uncomfortable as the thing looked old and incapable of carrying my weight. Don’t get me wrong, I’m by no means a heavy person. Tall, yes, but I’m fairly skinny.  Waving the concern away I continued up the narrow staircase upstairs.

Once upstairs I noticed that the light was by far dimmer than downstairs, probably because of the lack of windows. The walls here, like downstairs, were covered in old wallpapers of various abstract flower-looking patterns. It was grey-brown colour faded with time. It made me wonder briefly how old this house was. Everything just seemed to scream old, and I mean beyond the age of my grandmother. Not really bothered with the question, I went up to a worn-out wooden door on the left.

The bathroom was considerably brighter than the hallway I’ve just come through. The window here was large and though it was dusty, like everything else so far, it seemed to be fairly fresh. However, there was no way I would try to pry it open in its current state. Walking up to the sink I turned the knobs to see if the water was still working. To my surprise it was and it even looked quite clear.

Without thinking, I took an old rag nearby and dipped it into the water that was collecting in the sink before wiping off the mirror. It took a good few minutes before it was somewhat clean, but at least now I could see my own reflection. Looking back at me was a pair of green eyes. I’ve been told that they are very intense and people often seem intimidated by them, but to me they were dull and I never really understood what people talked about.

Moving on, I traced my features starting with my straight long black hair. I really could do with a shower. It had been almost four days since the last one and I’m sure I could smell something vile coming from my clothes. Scrunching up my nose in disgust I moved on to my button up nose that made me, in my opinion, look all the more childish. My cheekbones were high and my face was more angular than it was round.

I continued to stare at myself for a bit before giving up. The last room on this floor was furthest away from the stairs and as I guessed it was the master’s bedroom. Like everything else in this house it was tiny. Unlike the usual double bed you might find, there was only a small single bed with a nightstand next to it. The room appeared bare, and apart from the bed stand and the bed there was only a small wardrobe in the corner. I was not sure what I expected when going here, but I know for sure that _this_ wasn’t it.

Done with my tour, I headed downstairs where I dumped my bag on the floor next to the sofa. I rummaged through it to find what I wanted before sitting down. It was a worn old photo showing my grandmother and my mother sitting together on a bench outside under some tree. The house could be spotted in the background, which was why last night, despite the darkness I knew I’ve come the right way. In the arms of my mother was a small bundle that I guessed to be an infant, me more specifically.

I guessed it had been my dad taking the photo because he couldn’t be found in the picture. I had been wondering why he kept this old photo whereas no other could be found while he was still alive. This was the only photo I really have of my mother and though I barely remember her I want to feel close to her. I hate when I get this nostalgic, it never leads anywhere and my dad would always reprimand me saying that the past wasn’t something we should concern ourselves with. I suppose he was right.

Pocketing the photo I got up and was prepared to leave. I hoped the devil-dog was still chained because I could not be asked to deal with him at this moment. My mood was still foul since yesterday and on top of that, I was starving.

Before leaving I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading for the front door. Not really expecting it to be locked I opened it with ease aside for a small squeaking sound. I was met with a low growl to my left. I jumped slightly in surprise.

“Damn Dog!” I yelped. I had forgotten about it, despite my thoughts of it just moments earlier. It now stood alert, ready and clearly not happy with me being there… _again_.

I eyed it warily before turning to close the door. That was when I noticed something stuck on the door. Something I definitely would’ve missed in the dark yesterday.

It was a small note stuck with a nail. Without thinking about it I ripped the note from the door and read it quickly.

_Dear Natsuki,  
_

_I hope this note finds you well. As you probably noticed I’m not currently living in my house. I have been moved to a nursery home due to my illness. Most people in the village should know this and be able to direct you to the nursery home. Aside from that, you are welcome to stay at my humble home during your visit. There is a local shop in the village where you should be able to get what you need. The owner is very friendly and would be more than happy to help you with anything you need._

_I do apologise to welcome you this way, but since I didn’t know if you would come before it was too late I was unable to stay here and wait for you. With that being said, there is no need to hurry on my account. I am doing much better because of these wonderful people taking care of me. Feel free to explore the town to your heart’s content, and visit me whenever you are ready._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Alyssa Searrs, grandmother_

_I knew it!_ Was the first thing that came to my mind after reading the note. _Bastards!_ I knew that the guy from the inn yesterday had played me for a fool. I bet you that once I start driving back there will be another actual driveable road back to town.

I was almost too busy fuming over this fact to remember what the note had actually said. So my grandmother was still very much alive. She just wasn’t living here anymore. Well, I suppose that’s good news. Something I can work with.

A loud bark startled me and I looked over at the dog who I had completely forgotten about while reading the note.

Knowing I was relatively safe I muttered, “Yeah, yeah” as I waved it off and made a detour around it before heading to the gate I hadn’t dared to go near in the dark because of the dog.

While the devil-dog still scared me I’d come to the conclusion that as long as I stayed clear of its path and jaws (let’s not forget about that) I could live with the fact that it was there during what I hoped to be my short stay.

It was clearly fed as I had spotted two bowls: one was freshly filled with water, and another was a mix of something that I could only surmise as dog food. _Or human liver for all I know_. The devil-dog yawned or maybe smirked at me, who knows?

I started to point out, “At least you’re getting fed, you bea—” but he suddenly stood up, probably sensing I was going to insult him, “—best! I mean, you’re the best! Good job! Keep it up!” I nervously babbled. I scuttled away before he thinks that it’s a good idea to have my arm as his snack.

Once I reached my Volvo I smiled wildly. It was the only thing here that could be described as modern or from the city. _And at least it wasn’t trying to sabotage my sanity…or limbs!_ But as I start the engine, it made a coughing sound. I frowned at first but then when it happened the second, the third and the fourth time I became overly worried. On my fifth try, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing! _Nothing._

Realizing that my only friend in the whole world betrayed me I smacked my head on the steering wheel. I screamed mentally as I smash my head again. Maybe if I keep beating my head, I’d wake up from this bizarre dream.

I was well aware that my dearest Volvo had its moments like this. But that was in the city where there are automobile shops in almost every other street corner and people everywhere who can help.

“But I’m in a fucking nowhere!”

Well aware that cracking my skull is not wise, I decided to list my options but before I could do so, my stomach made the talking first. For a second I was thankful that no one whom I know has heard that. _I’m hungry, I stink and my car just died on me in the middle of nowhere…did I piss off anyone lately to be cursed?_   I frowned upon my own deduction. _Curse, really? There’s no such thing as a curse. Having bad luck is already a bit of stretch for my sanity…_ _Don’t get any wild ideas just because you’re having a bad day…or_ days.

I shrugged off and started listing my options before I was rudely interrupted by my own stomach. First, I considered following my grandmother’s instruction to go to the local store and find someone who could lead me to this nursery home she currently resides. Yes, it seems the most logical step. But it’s also impossible now as I have no idea where I can find this local store. Even though my grandmother was kind enough to ‘welcome’ me with a nice letter, she didn’t exactly gave me directions where to go. There were no names of people whom I could talk to, no numbers to contact, no maps of places to go to or anything that can help me.

Another option was to go back to the inn I first wandered to, but I was still irked with the bartender who gave me directions. His guidance was not faulty but he was not exactly clear when he said ‘bumpy’. Also, I cannot go there now seeing as my car conveniently decided to slack off. Going on foot was definitely out of the equation considering it took me a long time getting here. There was no way I’m going back on foot. There was no way.

My stomach grumbled once again, probably displeased that I was ignoring him, her or it (who knows?) the whole time. I exhaled loudly before detaching my head from the steering wheel. I briefly touched my forehead, already feeling the expected bump.

Frowning at my own stupidity, I fumbled for my back pockets to check if I have left some gum. There were none. So I surreptitiously looked sideways to see if anyone’s around. It was silly because I didn’t see any houses while I was going here nor did I see anything while I was here. It was ridiculous to think anyone would spy on me but my instinct told me to check anyhow so I did. Twice.

Happy with my privacy, I ducked my head to check the hidden compartment underneath my seat. I’ve had this secret stash since I got the car. It was actually an idea by my father. He said that it was not enough to be prepared; one has to be smart as well hence the idea of secret stashes. I’ve never believed him before. I only thought he was paranoid, constantly checking the neighbourhood whenever we moved in, making a list of all the neighbours and the people whom we meet in his own secret stash that he made me privy with. Along with the eerie background checks, he had money hidden in those little compartments scattered around our house. I thought at first he was crazy, but the idea grew on me so I followed.

I felt the ridge I was looking for and with a satisfied ‘aha!’ I pulled it out completely with a beaming smile. But as I lift my head from below I heard a startling knock on my windowpane, giving me a slight heart attack and another bump to worry and ice later on, when my head unceremoniously connected to the steering wheel.

“Sorry!” was the boy’s plea while waving at me behind the closed window.

“You should be!” I said irately while caressing my injured head as I got out of the car.

“Sorry,” he started again, “but I didn’t know for how long you’ll be down there and I have other places to go to.”

“Down there…?”

He must have seen the horror in my face when I realized he saw my secret compartment. “Uhm…I did not see anything? I’m just here to feed Duran.”

“Right…” I don’t know what to do with my face as I blush furiously. This was embarrassing and I thought yesterday was bad. And then my mind caught on what kid said, “Duran?”

“Yeah? Mrs. Searrs’ dog? Duran?” He scratched his button-like nose with his soiled hands. Not that I felt incline to tell him that after everything. “Who are you by the way?” He then eyed me suspiciously.

“I’m—” and then I thought I have no reason to tell this kid who I am. But was I also curious about one thing so I stepped out the car and grilled him, “Never mind who I am. Who are you? The dog’s bowls are already full.”

From suspicious his expression turned to one of confusion. “I’m Dominic,” he began, “but that’s impossible. I just arrived here. Nobody else would feed Mrs. Searrs’ dog. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure I just came out of that door.” I pointed to my grandma’s house. Instead of convincing the young man of my statement, it made him wary of me even further as I see him take a few steps back.

“Who are you?!”

“Natsuki Kuga,” I replied briefly before adding, “and could you take that rolled newspaper out of my face?”

“Kuga…” he voiced out loud as if he was trying to make sense of my name.

“I’m Alyssa Searrs’ granddaughter from Zipang.”

“Oh! The lass Mrs. Searrs’ always talk about!” He replied enthusiastically, relaxing his stance while he straightens out the totally creased newpaper. “You had me nervous there! I thought for a second you’re a robber!”

“A robber?!” I shouted incredulously. “Do I look like a robber? And who would go to this town and rob a place out of nowhere?!”

“Yes,” he bluntly said before adding as an afterthought, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen a robber up close before. Maybe. Are you?”

“No!”

“Hm…maybe I should report you to the sheriff. For all I know you could be lying to me.” He said before turning his back on me, clearly convinced I was a felon.

Without even thinking I dragged the kid by his ear towards the house, ignoring his yelping and girlish screaming. I explained along the way, “Listen here, kid. I’m not a robber. I’m here because my grandmother asked me to. Don’t start any false accusation.”

Arriving at the porch, a few feet away from the guard dog from hell, I told the kid, “See that bowl? Those are not empty. So I could only deduce that you’re the one lying to me. Tell me, who are you? And what are you doing in this property?” 

He was still crying so I tugged his ears harder. I mean, I was not patient at this point for my stomach was already undergoing renovation or a civil war. I don’t know. “Answer me!”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll prove to you that I feed Duran so please release my ea—ouch!” He tumbled forward as I forcefully shove him in front of the dog.

“Prove it!”

“Alright, alright! Jesus, you ladies from the city are so—” I was ready to pummel a kid (yes, a kid) at this point. “—excited.”

“Just show me.”

After giving me a scowl, he faced the demon embodied dog aka Duran. Dominic aka the stupid boy laid his hand in front of the dog. The journey of his hand from his pocket to the dog’s snout was approximately three seconds and during the first and a half second I went into slow motion as I try to reach the kid’s hand— _ex-hand if I fail,_ I thought briefly.But I was also intimidated by those feral eyes of Duran and I instinctively pulled back my cowardly hand. It was between two and three seconds that I closed my eyes to stop myself from seeing the inevitable plucking of limbs in front of me. But there was none. _Was it wrong that I was disappointed?_

Once I got over the fact that there was no blood spilling and limbs shredding happening, I opened and focused my eyes on the miracle boy. There he was, gently petting Duran who I’ve also thought was a dog with no heart. They were playing so happily that I almost didn’t have the heart in me to stop it. But my priorities were as follows: my stomach and meeting my grandmother as soon as possible. 

So I broke it off by grabbing the boy’s hand, but the mutt must have thought I was going to play with him, _as if_ , hence he proceeded to nip at my (thankfully, faster) hand. I cradled my shaking hand to my chest, waiting and willing for it and my heart to calm down. Then I heard a giddy laugh coming out from Dominic while he continues to pet Duran.

“Don’t fucking laugh! That thing almost took off my hand!”

Dominic chuckled at my obvious displeasure. “Duran is a sweet dog.”

“Sweet?! Which part of him is sweet?” I muttered in disbelief.

He ignored my question and instead he voiced out loud, “But I believe you now. Duran would have gone ahead and carried out his threat if you were lying.”

_Threat? He appeared to be serious about gnawing at my digits!_

“By the way, have you fed Duran?” he asked while he continues to cuddle the damn bear…I mean, dog.

“No, does it look like I could go near him? 

He took a quick glance at me and I think he said, “That’s weird. No one feeds Duran except for me and Mrs. Searrs.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s nothing.”

Clearly there’s something he’s not telling me. But as I’d like for my stomach to be happy and me to get out of this place as soon as possible, I decided to call the kid’s attention. “Dominic?”

“Yep?”

“Do you know where the local store or grocery is? Better yet, perhaps the local diner?”

“U-huh…”

“And…?” I asked patiently.

“Oh? You wanted me to tell you?”

I had the sudden urge to smack my head again. Is everyone here this laid back or just thick? What about time? Aren’t they concern that they’re wasting valuable time spending these frivolous things? Haven’t they heard of the saying, ‘Time is gold’?

Since I decided to make most out of the short (I hope) stay in this town, I answered courteously, every word dripping with honey. “Yes, please.”

Dominic faced me when I said this and for moment I saw a brief distrust and annoyance (most likely) running through his eyes, but he settled with a scowl when he replied with, “Okay.”

He gave me his full attention, ignoring Duran who snarled at me before going back to his post, just beside the wooden chair, probably after realising that their little bonding is over.

_Is it possible to hate an animal to its guts?_

My self-internalisation has been interrupted when Dominic started explaining. “So yeah, from here you can go to the grocery if you just take that straight and go right after you see a little signage.”

I looked at where he was pointing at and all I could see are massive fields and what appears to be a forest at the very end. “I don’t see any signage.”

“It’s small,” he said curtly. _I must have pissed him off too. Very nicely done, Kuga. It’s not even 24 hours and you managed to get on something’s (note: Duran) and someone’s nerves._

“Right.”

“Once you hit right you’ll immediately see a parked pick-up. Don’t go near that, okay? That’s my uncle’s and he hates it when people go near his truck.”

“Uh-okay?”

“Across the truck there’s a little bridge over a river. Don’t go that as well. That leads up to the forest and you wouldn’t like to go to forest in that attire.” He shook his head disapprovingly at my clothes.

“What’s wrong with it?”

He enunciated every word. “Not. Appropriate.”

Conscious now, I gave myself a once over. Okay, maybe I look like someone who’s going to a club to these people, but it doesn’t mean a child can take the piss out of my outfit.

“I like these boots.” I retorted in defence.

“Right.” He whispered with an eye roll. “So remember to avoid those two and just walk straight ahead, okay?” 

“Yes.” _Is it also possible to actually hate a child? Aren’t children supposed to be sweet and innocent? Why is this particular one consuming my patience? He gave me unnecessary instructions. Who cares about his uncle’s truck? It’s not like I’m going to steal it. And do I look like I’m stupid to cross a bridge that would lead to the forest? Okay, maybe I didn’t know where it leads to if he didn’t tell me, but still…_

“…so that’s it.” He ended what appears another lecture. _Must be another series of don’ts._ “Did you get everything?”

I’m not one to be lectured by a child twice so I answered even I didn’t completely understand. “Of course!”

He gave me another frown. This time, I think it’s for a different reason. “You’re weird.” He said before he ran off the lawn and got on his bike that I didn’t realised was parked near my car until now. And without giving me a second look, he took off, leaving me and my grumbling stomach alone with the yawning and obviously satiated devil-dog.

No more than three seconds later, my grumbling stomach made its demands known once again. If my stomach has a voice I bet it already clamoured its thoughts out in the open. It’ll probably start saying how incompetent and irresponsible I am, followed by a string of colourful curses.

“Shut it.”

After giving the house one more look, I headed my way back to my car. I prayed to the gods for it to start but to no avail, it just won’t. I muttered a word not for the reading and hearing of the kids before I took a hold of my secret stash. I rummaged through the various matchbox, lighter, and stick (please don’t ask). After what seems like forever, I found a lollipop I don’t even remember buying and a small bottle of old coke in the bottom. I don’t know what’s odder of the two: me, owning a lollipop or the existence of a half-full bottle of coke underneath my seat. Since I don’t have the choice on the matter, I brought the two along with me.

The day looked promising as it started to warm and clear up. If I allowed myself to feel it, it was actually quite peaceful with only the humming of birds and snoring of a dog nearby could be heard. I thought to myself that, this would be good, this would get better. That my lollipop and coke will suffice to shut up my stomach’s defiant display of affection. I believed in this, as I started to walk straight ahead, intending to follow Domi- _something_ ’s direction.

The walk towards the store was not easy but the journey was oddly comforting. If I were to describe my surrounding at that moment I'd say it was very meadowy. The contrast between the lush greens of various plants with the vastness of the cloudless blue sky was simply breathtaking. The only time I've seen this so much greenery and picturesque view was in my computer's screensaver. And yes, of course on National Geographic or Discovery Channel. Then again those were ages ago when we could still afford cable or even a television for that matter.

Life was not easy when I was living with my father. We were not rich nor extremely poor...we simply got by. Then he passed away and I learned that life could get harder on you. It will pound on you even at your lowest; it will not give you any warning or sign. Next thing you'll realise you're deep within the mud you unknowingly stepped on. Since you're alone, you don't have anyone else to lift you up. No one else will be there to help you out. You are on your own. 

Time passed by quickly as I ruminate about my life in general as I enjoy the nature embracing me. In no time I see the fork path ahead of me and then I was struck with a dilemma. Should I turn left or right? I've forgotten the long and very detailed instruction of Domino. Wait. Was it really Domino? I shook my head with my momentary confusion. It doesn't matter really as I have more pressing matter to deal with. I closed my eyes and tried to recall what the annoying kid said. The keywords were turn, truck and tree. Or were it tree, truck and turn? I honestly couldn't remember, as I'm absolutely clueless with directions. As I was fairly unlucky these past few days, I was not surprised that my gps won't work here. It said: 'unregistered location'. _Unregistered my ass! They're just making excuses!_ Is it even possible that there's a place on Earth that cannot be found on a map?  Or perhaps TomTom needs calibration? 

It didn't take me that long to decide because of my protesting stomach. It kept grumbling how incompetent I was as its owner. Yes, perhaps I was incompetent. For starters, after my dad passed I had found myself more than once living in my old trustworthy Volvo rather than in a flat or house, simply because I’d blown all my money. I had also had trouble keep a job due to my lifestyle, or rather, lack of one. Not to mention I’ve had my fair share of stupid run-ins with the law, and more than half of the time it was just because I was being stupid. I wasn’t what society… or anybody would call successful, be it personal life or professional.

I can't hold a long-term job. I used to work as a columnist for a newspaper but they thought I lack the ability to connect with the readers. Then when I got a job as a copywriter, I was told my works were pretty much a snooze and unable to entice its market. There was this one time, at my lowest point, that I even grabbed the opportunity to write for the showbiz community and back then I thought that I couldn’t last for long because I find those glitz and glamour very shallow. Humiliating enough, I got sacked off because my words weren't too scandalous and vulgar enough to print in their magazine. At first I defended my honor and reasoned that they don't understand my way of writing, my creative skill and so forth, but then I had a couple of more jobs with same results.

That was then I repeatedly convinced myself that I was not cut off to be an office worker like a lame ass bureaucrat. The thought of me not having the knack in writing had crossed my mind but it was the only one that I knew in my heart I could do forever so I persevered. To compromise my need to live and my want to write I decided that I'll become a freelancer and a novelist. I didn't have to have both but I thought back then that it would be easy. _Easy my ass_! I am already struggling how to even write my first chapter.  

A sudden gust of wind hit my face and shook me out of my thoughts, it startled me sure but there was a sense of familiarity that came with it. Somehow it made me feel forlorn like a child after losing their baby blanket. This was somewhat odd because I cannot recall being here in this place. I surveyed my surroundings and I saw maddening tall trees everywhere, making it difficult for the sunshine to penetrate through its shades. In fact the light was only directed at me as I was standing in a small patch of land. To an outsider's eyes I would look like a nugget amidst the giants. I should feel afraid and lost but I was not. Strange enough I was extremely comforted by the fact that I was surrounded by these woods, like I knew deep inside that I was safe in here, and that no one can harm me.  

Harm. Who would want to harm me?

The very notion of someone after me was incredulous for I've lived my life in such a way that I can't form attachment and relations. These attachments, in my belief, would only entail problems. So far because of my way of living and thinking I've never had anyone who'd want anything from me. Perhaps it sounded lonely to some but my mind was at peace due to this so I don't really care. 

 Shrugging the feeling of nostalgia with this place I move forward. I was not even thinking whether I was in the right direction or not. I eventually made my way to the edge of the forest and as I entered it felt like the world was closing in. Again, I wasn’t feeling discomforted. That alone made me feel somewhat eerie. As I continued the forest became denser, it was then clear to me that I must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere. The path in front of me was just a few feet wide and I wasn’t sure if I should turn back or just keep going. On one hand I could keep going and hope that I ended up somewhere where some sort of civilization existed. On the other, if I turned around the risk of me walking in circles was greater than actually finding my way. 

Deciding to go with my gut I kept walking forward. I didn’t want to end up stuck here and without any means of communication and moving forward seemed like the only good option here. While I was walking I decided it was time to eat that lolly. My stomach’s never ending grumbling started to get to me and I had to sedate it with something even If all I had was the lollipop. Unwrapping the plastic I pocked it instead of throwing it on the ground. Had I been in Zipang or anywhere remotely civilized I would’ve just thrown it away, but doing so here left me feeling like I was dirtying the very essence this place emitted. Like littering would piss some deity off and knowing my luck, said deity would probably strike me down without a second thought.

I was tired and hungrier than I had been before and my old coke had not helped against the thirst I was now feeling. I started to feel lost at what I was doing. I must’ve been walking for what felt like hours because the sun stood far higher than before (I could even see the damn thing between the treetops) and I had seemingly gotten nowhere. In fact if anything I had managed to walk right into the heart of the forest. It was dense, it was dark and it was eerie.

I was ready to give up on everything, sit down and sulk until things turned around for me. But as I’ve come to learn that nothing ever came easy and I always had to push myself past my own stupid mistakes to find any sort of salvation at the end. So I kept pushing myself forward. 

With my empty bottle of coke swinging in my hand, I tried to take in my surroundings to make sense of them. I was pretty sure I’d stray from the path as well and was now more or less strolling aimlessly through the forest. The place by all means was beautiful, but after a few hours of it and without any food or water to keep my sugar level up and assure my survival my brain was deaf to its beauty.

I was almost too distracted with my own misery to notice the tree in front of me. I was about to mindlessly sidestep it when something caught my eye on the lower part of the tree trunk. Taking a step back to get a better look, I noticed something that looked like carvings on the tree. Slightly puzzled and a bit curious about it I bent down slightly to inspect the marks. The first thing I could confirm was that it was made by a human as no animals would carve letters into trees. The second, and more disconcerting was what those letters were.

“NK”

Carefully I stretched out my arm to trace the letters. Call me crazy, but I recognised these letters. Not just because NK could stand for “Natsuki Kuga”, but because the small scribbled letters, within some odd shape of a circle with a tail, looked distinctly like my handwriting from when I was a child. Leaning in even closer to the letters I couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and a sense of joy. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember, anything really, from when I was younger. Anything that I could trace back to these woods. Anything that could confirm what I was feeling. Opening my eyes and standing up I took a few steps back and tried to get my bearings.

To my surprise another tree a bit further away seemed to have similar inscriptions. Leaving the tree in front of me to inspect the other I noticed that this too had writings on it, only it was slightly higher. A small gasp had escaped my lips as I read the initials.

“SK”

“Saeko Kuga,” I whispered. Not sure what to make of it.

I could only stand there and stare at the two letters. A knot had formed in my chest over finding these trees. It skipped my mind completely to wonder why they were there in the first place, because as I started to look around I could see yet another tree with markings on them. NK, this time, along with what I supposed to be some sort of stick drawing of two figures, one much smaller than the other. 

The pattern went on for a while as I tracked the trees with various drawings and initials until I reached a very small clearing between the trees. In the middle there was a large boulder placed. It loomed over me, despite still being much smaller than the trees in my surrounding. Walking up to the large rock I tried to make sense of it. It had an odd almost cross-like shape, only upside down. On each “arm” were old paint smeared out. It had faded with time, and the “front” of the rock was vastly painted in various figures and symbols I didn’t recognise. These drawings were different from the crafting on the trees and I no longer felt the same feeling of calmness.

Any sounds of birds and the wind had stilled completely. It was just me and the huge rock facing each other. The more I stared at it the more it felt like it was… calling to me. I suddenly felt chilly and subconsciously brought my arms up to fold around me.

I don’t know for how I long I stood there staring at the rock, but suddenly something else caught my attention. There was something in the sky. Looking up I noticed it was smoke, and not any kind of smoke. I may have not lived or really grown up on the country side, but even I recognised the smoke from a chimney when I saw it. Turning to look one more time at the rock I shuddered at the feeling it gave me before moving towards the smoke.

Relief was the first thought that entered my mind, and then there was apprehension before I settled on making a very long and very deep sigh. For I had, finally it seemed, managed to reach a road of some sort. It wasn’t big and it even looked like it was rarely used. But I wasn’t in a position to complain. This had been the first sight of any type of civilization in hours and I now just had to follow the damn thing until I either reached a house or a community of some sort.

Looking both directions, I tried to make out which one was most likely to lead me where I wanted to go. Long forgotten the directions Domi-something said I just went again with my gut feeling and chose right. To my delight the road sooner rather than later broadened out and eventually I saw something resembling a building. As I got closer I could confirm it wasn’t just some abandoned barn or storage of some sort. It was an actual house and that meant that there was likely to be people living there. The place looked fairly well kept after all.

Rushing to the plain white house I ignored the knowledge that I must’ve looked as a lunatic half-jogging, half-running towards the door. Banging a few times, I took the time to catch my breath before the thing opened. A middle-aged man stood there in what I assumed to be his working clothes. He looked me up and down and I could see that he was suspicious of me. Ignoring his look, I tried to force a smile and looked him straight in the eye.

“Excuse me sir, could you please tell me what direction Fuuka town is? I have been walking for hours but haven’t managed to find my way.” I thought that was a decent explanation enough, and surely my need to get to town must show the man I wasn’t there to cause trouble. He seemed to consider my words as he brought his hand up to stroke his rather unkempt beard. I wasn’t sure why he took so long to answer; surely a lonely and famished girl can’t be that much of a threat, right? _Right._ The man seemed to measure me up and down one more time before huffing and slamming the door shut. I was too tired to fully react to what happened. Once it did, blood boiled under my skin. The nerve of that man! He could’ve at least had the decency to verbally deny any help before slamming the door in my face.

Before I decided to do something in retaliation I spun around on my heel, stomping every step down and then proceeded to kick anything in my way as I left the property altogether. I was glad I had taken some anger management therapy because if there was one thing I couldn’t handle, it was when people were arrogant and extremely rude when someone was in need of help even if it wouldn’t cost them a penny to do so.

I hadn’t even reached the gate before the sound of the door opening stopped me. I spun around, ready to verbally let the man know what I thought about him, this godforsaken place and that butt ugly car of theirs that I only now noticed, but hated with all my heart because it would probably run while mine didn’t. I had reached my limits and I was in no mood for arrogant fucks like himself.

Instead of a man, a small fragile looking woman stood there. She seemed puzzled at my expression and obvious aggressive stance, but she seemed to collect herself quickly. Before I had the time to direct my seething anger at this hag she interrupted me with a few words that would change everything.

“My husband told me you needed a lift to Fuuka, is that right?”

She looked at me with a puzzled expression for a good while and she even turned to look inside, where I could only assume her husband stood, before she looked back at me.

“Are you all right, love?”

It only occurred to me then that I’ve been standing there with my most likely aggressive and furious expression and must’ve startled the woman. It also took me another moment to realise that the same woman seemed to be offering me a ride, because she had what appeared to be car keys in her hand and a handbag hung over her shoulder. Easing my stance and nodding my head I managed to control what was left of my anger before speaking.

“Yes, sorry, I’ve had a long day.” Not really. But it was long enough for me. I was tired, hungry and thirsty. I also needed the toilet urgently. So for me it was a pretty long day.

“So I can see…” She said looking me over before walking up to the car, which was halfway between me and her. “Well, I’m heading in to town to buy some things for my son, do you wish to come with me?” she motioned for the car for extra emphasis.

Nodding again I slowly made my way to the car, trying to see if the woman had ill-intentions or dodgy plans for me. She seemed harmless enough though. I was pretty sure I could take her out even if she had some concealed weapon in that bag. She looked fragile, and from what I know, fragile women driving were easier to keep an eye on than big bulky men. I cast the man at the doorway a last look, giving him a half-sneer, half-apologetic as I turned towards the woman and opened the door to the passenger seat. I didn’t like the look he was giving me, watching me like a hawk, like I’d do something to his wife. He seemed to wanting to say something before shaking his head and heading inside again.

That left me alone with the woman who had now seated herself and fastened her seatbelt. I didn’t bother with mine. How dangerous could this ride be anyway? Without any further delay she started the ignition that set the car to life. I briefly wished that my own car can this cooperative. Then the old woman reversed smoothly and before I knew it we were on our way.

I hadn’t really noticed until then, but my feet were absolutely killing me. Now that I was finally sitting down I could feel them burn on the inside of my boots. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were covered in blisters and scars by now. My jeans clung tight and I was sweaty. If I had felt gross yesterday after not showering for days, standing in the rain and then being locked up in my car for endless hours, I didn’t even want to think about how I smelt now. I needed to sort myself out, and that was pronto. 

“Now, where would you like to go dear?” the woman asked, casting me a sideways look, questions and curiosity burning in them. When I looked over to the woman, she seemed oddly familiar, like I’d met her before. But no matter how long I stared at her profile I couldn’t for my life remember ever meeting her or even seeing her. I shrugged the feeling off as I replied her in a tired, but grateful voice.

“The grocery store, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEXT TIME:**
> 
> _The thing about this town was that there was nothing optimistic to look forward to. From the very day I've set my foot on this place, everything was either fucking bad or fucking weird. Take for example this door, there's no doorbell or even an indication if the store is still open or not. I've been knocking on it for a full minute now and this worries me. For all I know, I could very well be knocking on the public loo and no one bothered to tell me._


	3. 18th of May - PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, We have changed our penname from R.S-Antenna to TwoFishyFriends (a name we actually spent a whole day bickering about) we hope you'll still follow our work. Our icon shall also be swapped and we hope you will take notice to its epicness. Please remember to have a look at our story cover if you haven't yet. The link is in the previous chapter and will be soon on our profile as well
> 
> Secondly, we want to apologise for our tardiness for this chapter. But thing is, we've both dedicated ourselves to new Uni courses and have tried to sort things out. We can only hope the content of this chapter makes up for it. Some updates to the chapter (as well as the other ones) will be made in terms of grammar and spelling, but we hope it's flowing well enough as it is.
> 
> Please read and enjoy
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** We don't own Mai Hime... Yet...

18th of May

* * *

I must've drifted off in the car because I hadn't noticed that the car stopped or that the engine was turned off. In fact what told me I drifted off was a slight nudge to my shoulder. Jumping slightly, partly due to the surprise and partly at annoyance of myself, I looked around frantically trying to work out what was going on. I eventually looked to my left to see the woman looking worriedly at me. I looked sheepishly at her in return and only then did she remove her hand from my shoulder.

"We're here. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked with a gentle voice. She looked at me as if there was something else she wanted to say or ask, but ultimately refrained from doing.

Ignoring this look I nodded shortly before I decided to reply verbally. My dad had taught me better than turn a cold shoulder to a helpful and selfless act.

"Yes, thank you." I said and unbuckled my belt before turning around to her again.

We sat there staring at each other for a while, and while I didn't want to be rude I felt incredibly uncomfortable the way she kept looking at me. Did I have something on my face? Had I been drooling while asleep? I know I was prone to do that when sitting up sleeping.

Without trying to sound too off putting I questioned her as softly as I could. "Yes? What do you want?"

Okay so maybe I didn't sound very soft spoken or friendly, but who would if they were in the same situation. I had stuff to attend to and while I appreciated her kind act she was stalling me.

"Oh." She said, like she hadn't realised she was staring. For the love of God, could someone please strike me down? "That was rude of me, I didn't mean to stare. It's just…" she trailed off, obviously thinking about something else.

"Yes?" I said, this time with a bit more urgency.

"It's just that you look so much alike." She said, like THAT explained everything.

"Huh? What? Who?"

_Oh wow Kuga, could you at least try to formulate full sentences? You know just to show you're not a complete retard._

"A friend of ours… She passed away a long time ago," she continued, her eyes looking a bit sad. Seemingly to shake herself out of her thoughts she turned to me again, her eyes now back to the curious ones she's had since we first met.

"May I know your name?" It was a fair question I suppose as the woman had given me a ride, asking for nothing in return.

"Natsuki Kuga, and you are?" I thought it to be both more polite and fair if I returned the question, not that I planned to see this woman ever again.

"Ahn… Ahn Lu," she said while suddenly looking not only curious but also intrigued. We ended up having another staring contest and I started to squirm a bit under her gaze before turning around to open the door to the car. I cast her a last look but she didn't say anything else, just looked at me with those questioning and kind eyes. I hesitated before I muttered another "thanks" before stepping out.

The first thing I noticed after stepping on the ground was how my feet were killing me. Wearing these boots for a walk in the forest hadn't been such as good idea after all. What made it worse was that I hated the fact that the kid had been right. I didn't take being wrong lightly, especially not when I was just being stupidly proud and stubborn. Making a note to buy some better shoes I headed off to where the grocery store "Otome" was located.

"Hmm, odd name." I mumbled to myself as I walked closer.

It was still warm outside and I had to unzip my poncho to prevent myself from passing out of a heatstroke or something. I noticed that the car park had quite a few cars, and though they were old fashion it seemed this store was more modern than anything else I've seen here so far. A small family exited the store and the parents gave me an odd look before heading to their car, their playing children running around like maniacs.

Once inside I was actually surprised by the size of it. It seemed that this wasn't just a regular grocery store, but more like a small shopping mall. There was a small café to the left that appealed to me greatly. Without a doubt, I definitely had to go there first. To my right were hardware stuff, and then there was a clothing section and eventually what seemed to be the actually food. This sight alone made me sigh in relief. It appeared that if there was anything I needed I could get it here.

Walking up to the café, I bought a small cup of coffee and a ham and cheese sandwich to go with it. Wolfing down the two in less than 2 minutes, I took a moment to plan what I needed.

I would need to get some better accustomed clothes if I were to stay here. The climate and terrain was so vastly different from Zipang that nothing that I had brought with me was really suitable. New pair of shoes went along with that (provided that none of it was too expensive). I had saved up a bit of money to go here but not enough to waste mindlessly. The second thing I needed to get was cleaning products. There was no way I'd stay in that house without do some cleaning. I had been too tired yesterday and annoyed to care about it, but thinking about it now made me cringe. Yes, I definitely had to do something about that bathroom and kitchen. Next on my list was the food. I wasn't a big eater when on the move, old habits die hard after all, so I only planned small and scarce meals, but enough to sustain me to do something productive.

With that in mind, I got up and went to work. I started with the clothing section and I found a few button up shirts that were cheap. Nonetheless I had to admit that while most of the items made me cringe and wonder how anyone could wear them willingly, some of these clothes are actually fairly decent and comfortable to wear. Grabbing two, I slung them over my arm as I moved on to the shoe section. That went fairly smoothly too, and I decided to grab a pair of boots with more practical purpose than the once I was currently wearing. They weren't actually that bad looking either. Nothing I'd go out and party in, but fine to wear during the day.

Moving on quickly to find the kind of nutritious I needed, I bought a few simple ready meals even though I was not even sure if my gran had a microwave. But I did remember she had an oven and I could only pray it worked. To be on the safe side, I bought a pack of crackers and some bread. Also on my way to the counter, I grabbed one bottle of water and a bottle of coke.

I was on my way out and very much satisfied with my purchase when I stopped in front of where they sold tobacco and alcohol. I looked at the various things they sold and I hesitated on whether I should buy something or not. Deciding that I would need my poison if I were to stay here for a few days I walked up to the counter. An elderly man just looked at me with a bored expression.

"A pack of Marlboro please." I said while I dug around my pockets for change. He handed me my purchase and I gave him the money without any verbal exchange. Now happy with all I've got I decided that it was time that I found out where this nursing home was.

Turning around without looking up I bumped into someone. Hard. I dropped my bags with food and stumbled back a few steps. Colourful words sprouting as I tried to not drop anything else. Whirling around I gritted my teeth as I snarled, "Look where you're going asshole!"

That may have been the wrong thing to do, because the woman who I had bumped into snapped her head at me with a look as fierce as mine, if not even fiercer.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. I have an important meeting and you just spilled my coffee all over my suit." She indicated to her navy blue blazer and white shirt that indeed had coffee stains all over. Looking her up and down, I noticed she didn't just sport a shirt and blazer, but a business skirt as well (expensive looking I might add). She had some high heel shoes on which made her height closer to mine. The other thing that stood out on her was her hair. It was a weird teal/green colour and was longer on one side than the other. Why she wanted it cut like that was beyond me.

I must've stood there observing her for longer than I expected because suddenly she was up in my face.

"Well, I suppose you're just going have to pay for the dry cleaning" She stated matter of factually crossing her arms giving me a look of supremacy. Who did this bitch think she was, telling me what to do? She was just as much as fault to the accident as I was.

I bent down to pick up my groceries without acknowledging her query. All I wanted to do is get out of the door and possibly out of this place as soon as possible. I had managed to get the last of my stuff, I stood up and turned around, planning on ignoring her completely, but then she grabbed my wrist and whirled me around.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" She hissed, looking more feral than she had just a moment ago.

Trying to pry my arm back I looked her straight in the eye as I just sneered back as venomous as she had. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Let go of me!" Yanking my arm harder I was surprised by her sheer strength at keeping my wrist in her hand.

"The question isn't who I am but who you think YOU are? Coming into my store causing such a ruckus and ruining my shirt before my meeting?" She retorted back.

I had never had much respect for people who was considered authority figures, but after a good few run-ins with them I realised that fighting them wasn't always the best way to get out of trouble. I stopped my tugging and just looked at her, narrowing my eyes.

"Your store?" I said cautiously, not sure if pissing this woman was a good idea. I mean, this seemed like the only decent place to buy stuff so far and the last thing I wanted was to be banned from coming here.

"Yes, my store."

Seemingly to notice my hesitation, she smirked and nods to me to follow her as she released my hand in the process. Rubbing the offended limb, I followed her despite not wanting to. I warily glanced at the people staring at us as we walked through the store to what appeared to be the back office. Once she closed her door she went up to a suit carrier and opened it, revealing another blazer, but of tone lighter colour than the one she was currently wearing. There was also another shirt there.

"So, now that we've established who I am, may I know who it is that's trying to cause trouble for me?" she said as she removed the blazer of her shoulders. I got a bit worried that she would just redress right there in front of me, but luckily for me she went behind a door I hadn't seen even before, bringing her clean shirt with her.

"Ehmmm…" Was my intelligent reply. For some reason I felt uncomfortable disclosing my name to perfect strangers, especially those who seem to be out to get something from me or probably because I didn't want a repeat encounter with Domi—the newspaper boy. I mean, I came here without any expectations or whatsoever but why is it that everywhere I seem to go I end up being the 'bad' or 'suspicious' person? I may not be a friendly person to begin with but I'm not exactly vicious, axe wielding girl either.

"What was that?" Came her slightly muffled voice. She was clearly taking pleasure in knowing that I wasn't from town, and most likely would have to rely on her store to get what I needed for my stay.

"Natsuki Kuga." I mumbled as I looked around her office. Unlike her store that seemed fairly modern the office went along with the old fashion style of… well pretty much everything else in town. There was an old wooden desk in a dark burgundy colour. The shelves matched the colour and were filled with what looked to be old and dusty books. A wooden cabinet in the corner behind the desk most likely contained some paperwork. Even the lamp on the desk was in brass, though it wouldn't surprise me if it was expensive, so far everything with this woman seemed to scream out "wealth".

The only thing that stood out was the laptop on her desk. It looked new, possibly even the latest model. I didn't have much time to ponder on her obvious wealth and office before she sauntered out again, now in her clean clothes and in her hands she carried the ones stained from our collision.

"Well. Natsuki Kuga. It seems like you've grabbed my attention."

I didn't reply. Not quite sure what was expected of me. Looking at her with bored eyes I tried to transmit that I wanted her to get on with it. I didn't have time standing here talking all day.

"I need you to take this to the dry cleaners, it's the least you can do for ruining it." She said, her voice now a sickening sweet tone.

"And if I refuse?" I asked trying to get away from this. Why had I agreed to come into this office in the first place?

"I will have my security escort you off my property and not allowed access back in."

"And that would affect me how?"

"Because my dear Natsuki, I own most of the local stores, including diners, petrol stations. And word has it a stranger had arrived yesterday…I assume this was by car. You don't happen to know who this might be?"

Is she serious? She's taking this little mishap a tad too serious for my likening. The mere nerve of this woman to threaten me! I had been unable to stop the growl that formed in my throat at this.

"I don't have time to run errands for you as I need to find my grandmother." I told her, letting a bit more slip than I wanted.

"Oh? And who might that be?" she asked, again with that sickening voice of hers. Not sure if I should tell her or not, I decided to do so anyway. I needed to find out where she stays so I can deal with this before leaving this godforsaken place.

"Alyssa Searss." I mumbled.

"Ah! Mrs Searrs, oh yes, I know her well. What a shame for her to have to be related to such a person as yourself." She said with a delighted voice. Had I not listened I would've missed that she just openly insulted me.

I didn't have time to respond before she told me what I wanted to know. "She stays at the Mashiro Nursery home, down Jacob St. Lovely old lady," she continued before seemingly remember that she wanted something from me. "Well, Miss Kuga, do we have an agreement? That you will take my suit to the dry cleaner down the road, and I will overlook this incident?"

I stood there for a while considering my options slowly. If I was stuck here a few days I would most likely need access to the local stores including the petrol station. I would need someone to have a look at my car too, and I had a feeling that if Tomoe owned, well pretty much everything, she either owned the local garage too, or at least had some influence over it. Grumbling, I realised I had to give in. I suppose taking her damn suit to the dry cleaner wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Fine!" I snatched the clothes on her outstretched arm towards me before turning around to leave.

"Do you think you can find your own way to the nursery home? We wouldn't want our favourite guest getting lost…" she said, as if knowing how I already gotten lost today. I really didn't want to say I needed help from anyone, but especially not her. But apparently my silence was enough for the woman, what was her name again? Did she ever tell me it? Does it matter?

Shaking my head I just caught her opening one of her drawers before taking out a map. She spread it out on her desk and motioned for me to come closer. I did so slowly, while I watched what she was doing. Using a pen she marked out several things on the map.

"This is where the nursery home is," she pointed on one of the circles she'd made "And this, this is where we are. The dry cleaner is just here. And just because I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you I've marked out some other things for you," and with that she put her pen down, refolding the map and handing it to me, smiling broadly at me, rolling my eyes I grabbed the map before leaving the office, not even bothering to wait to see if she had something else to say.

As I closed the door I noticed the name on it.

"Tomoe Marguerite"

I read the name twice more before I burst out laughing. To anyone else I must have seemed like a crazy bum standing there laughing to myself. But seriously, who would not laugh at the fact that the woman had used her own name as an anagram to name her shop?

Shaking my head with mirth I left the store. I needed to get this over and done with and then find my gran. I had a life to live and this was just a waste of my time.

Getting out back on the street again, I started walking down the street as I carried my groceries and clothes in one hand and the coffee stained suit in my other. The map Tomoe had given me was tucked in safely in my back pocket, and I had remembered where about the laundromat or drycleaner was.

If I had been grumpy before it was nothing to how I was feeling right now. I must've startled the poor clerk when I ruthlessly took out my frustration on the front door which opened with a loud smack. The elderly man looked at me with uncertainty as I walked up and just dumped the suit on the counter, no regard to how expensive it probably may be.

"This is for Tomoe… uh Marguerite?" I said and was ready to just turn around, assuming this place cleaned her clothes from time to time and knew who she was.

"Ehmm, excuse me miss?" the small clerk said.

"What?" I sighed and stopped in my tracks. Why couldn't these people just leave me be? What else could they possibly want from me? My soul? I almost laughed at that ridiculous thought alone but turned around to face the man once more.

"Well, you're going to have to prepay for the… the service," He looked uncomfortable when he started his sentence, but by now he was squirming so badly that I'd feel sorry for him if not for my blood pressure rising very fast.

"What?!" I half barked out, half growled at him.

"It's business policy to pay before we provide with any service," he now said with somewhat more conviction, which wasn't much to start with.

I was ready to pummel someone to the ground by now. I really was. I didn't care if it was the old man in front of me, or any passer-by. To say I was furious was an understatement and I wasn't sure if I could control my anger any longer. I was on the brink of losing it and the man must've sensed my animosity because he looked once again as uncomfortable.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

_Am I all right? Yes, old man, I just love paying for someone else's dry-clean, preferably a stranger's as in this case._

I had to control my voice very carefully when I replied him as calmly as I could

"Yes," I snarled through my clenched teeth.

Tomoe had already made it very clear that if I expect to have a somewhat easy time spent in this godforsaken town, I had to play the nice girl and do as she said. She had no legal right to, but I highly doubted that even the law could reach this far out. One can say that I was merely looking out for myself. That I was running an errand for some pompous bitch just so I can hopefully have a peaceful and very brief stay, if possible.

_Right. Just now that statement made me sound like a coward or more likely, a pushover…Good grief! Keep it together Kuga!_

Making my way back to the man I dug through my pocked, grabbed a few random notes along with any coins I could get a hold of and slammed down the money on the counter, not bothering to look at the amount. I then proceeded to stomp my way out of the place like a child, but before I got to the door the man's voice stopped me.

"Your change Miss?" he sounded so pathetic that I almost, but only almost forgot about my anger.

"Keep the change!" I snarled as furiously at him as I could before slamming the door open again and leaving the place, never planning on returning. I didn't give a shit about what happened to the suit, for all I care the man could burn it up in his furnace and return the ash to the bitch, who most likely either knew about the business policy or set me up for it. Actually come to think about it, she probably did.

Stomping down the street, I dug around my pockets again, fishing up my unopened pack of Marlboro, tearing the plastic off and throwing it on the ground just because I could. A few passersby gave me disapproving looks, but when I sneered in their direction they just hurried on. Fumbling around with the pack with one hand, my groceries still somehow in my other, I managed to get one cigarette up before placing it between my lips. Shoving the packet down in my pocket I grabbed my zippo lighter before flicking the spark wheel with my index finger. Thank God they always light up without having to be protected from the wind.

The first few drags of toxic smoke filled my lungs quickly. I didn't normally chain smoke like this, but when stressed or angry, like now, I needed something to calm me, and this was my only resort for that these days. After a few more drags I slowed my smoking down as I ventured down the street to find this supposedly nursery home my grandmother stayed at. Knowing the people of this town they probably lied about that too, but I really didn't have anything else to go by.

It took me another 30 minutes, two cigarettes and two stops to check the map before I found the nursery home called "Mashiro Nursery Home". Standing outside I finished off my third cigarette, putting it out at the bottom of my shoe before flicking the butt away aimlessly. A few elderly and family members looked horrified at my action but I couldn't care less what they thought of me. I'm sure I've had people think less before.

The place was small, but quaint and like everything else in this town it was old fashion. The building itself was entirely in wood and seemed to be an old renovated wood cottage. The reception was small, but then again I don't think it needed to be any bigger. The young girl sitting behind gave me a surprised smile when I walked up. What is it with these people? I mean, sure I look a bit different in my… well modern attire compared to theirs, but I wasn't some exotic animal that was on the verge of extinction.

Ignoring her stare I walked up to her and tried to return the smile which, unfortunately, came out as a grimace. I gave up on pretending being happy to be there or come across like a friendly person. I wouldn't want to give her an idea that it was fine to greet me with that chunky smile of hers.  _God. It's infuriating! What's with that full fringe?_

"I'm looking for Alyssa Searrs?" I said, matter of factually. The girl looked even more surprised now. I suppose the knowledge of Alyssa Searrs having any family was beyond most people's knowledge.

"And you are?" she asked, starting to flick through a folder with papers. I assumed they still kept their records on papers here because I couldn't spot any computers around, and the only type of phone I could see was an old rotary dial phone on the reception desk, and that was pretty much it for modern technology.

"Natsuki Kuga, her granddaughter, I have birth certificate and drivers licence to prove it if you need?" I said, my dad had always made sure we brought them along no matter if it was for a trip out of the country or just to the local super market. He had done this until the day he passed, saying that such important documents weren't safe enough to be left at home. Once he passed away that was just another of his paranoid habits that I'd picked up on. Not to mention after dealing with the law so many times in my past I've realised that they along with any hospital expected you to carry those around with you at all times.

"Yes, please." She said as she used her finger to go through a list of information. Handing the two over, but keeping a close eye to them, I watched her as she confirmed my relation to who I hoped and assumed to be my grandmother.

Seemingly content with my proof she handed both things back to me and I pocketed them, not trusting to have them in the open for too long. She then looked up at me with a sad smile seemingly to expect me to say something. I wasn't sure what was going on and instead of asking her verbally I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, it's just the first time family has been here since she was admitted, and had we known that she had any family or relatives we would've contacted you earlier," she started. _Oh god, please tell me the old woman haven't died on me yet. I don't do funerals._ "Mrs Searrs was admitted here when her Alzheimer got worse. I would've thought you knew, but I can see that you don't. You're more than welcome to see her, but please, we ask you to be calm as she might not recognise you."

I released a sigh of relief, happy that granny was apparently very much alive. I didn't really take in what the woman had said. I mean, how bad could this Alzheimer be? As for her not recognise me, I don't really care nor mind as I haven't seen the woman myself in the last… I dunno, at least 20 years so I doubt either of us will recognise each other. We could very well be strangers as far as I'm concerned. But that's no reason for me to decline a meeting with my supposedly last living kin.

Nodding I waited for her or someone to show me to my grandmother. The woman stood up and I was prepared to follow her when she called someone else over.

"Kukukuro, do you have a moment?" the woman asked someone down a corridor I couldn't see from where I stood.

I assumed this "Kukukuro" was a nurse because soon a woman, a bit shorter than myself, dressed in similar attire to the girl at the reception came out nodding.

"Of course, what do you need?" she asked in return to the girl who handed over a file to her and motioned to me.

"This is Alyssa Searrs' granddaughter, could you please show her to Mrs Searrs?"

The woman looked, if possibly even more surprised than the girl, who I could now tell looked a bit younger than myself, because her eyes widened a fraction at my grandmother's name. What was the big deal? I mean, was she that unpopular here. Is that a family trait I had been unfortunate to inherit? The ability to be constantly disliked upon being sighted?

Shaking my head at my own thoughts, I waited impatiently as the two women exchanged another few words and the woman "Kukukuro" walked up to me smiling in what I assumed to be a sincere way.

"You're Mrs Searrs' granddaughter?" she asked and I refrained from saying rudely that yes I was and she already knew that, but settled on giving her a nod. She took another moment to look at me before taking me down the corridor she had come from. She didn't say much as we walked and I took the opportunity to take the place in. It was small, but cute, it also had a very homely feeling about it, and though I could tell it was old it wasn't the same musky old as my gran's house. It was clean and looked fresh enough. Sure they seemed to still be living in the 20s or something, but at least it was brightly lit and friendly enough, so far.

Eventually we reached the room farthest down the corridor. The number "13" engraved on the door.

"This is it," Kukukuro said, looking at me with a strange look in her eyes. "Please be aware that though Mrs Searrs has been very placid so far and only had a few occasions of paranoia, seeing a familiar face might trigger something, so be calm, and if she asks you to leave, you must do so. Stressing a person with Alzheimer will do no good and she may become aggressive if paranoid. I would also like to remind you that she may not remember you, nor anything from her life, so don't try to force anything out of her." She stated calmly, waiting for me to nod before opening the door.

The room was small, but it smelled clean enough, I stepped carefully inside, not exactly sure what I was expecting. To my left was a small wardrobe with carefully carved marks on, further in was a single bed, but as it was vacant I let my eyes travel a bit more before settling on the one thing I've been driving for over four days to meet. There, in a small armchair she sat, listening to the low hum of the radio. It was so silent for a moment that I wasn't sure what to do. Was I supposed to present myself or was I supposed to wait until she acknowledged me? Turning to look at the nurse for answers the old woman beat me to it by saying the thing I expected the least to hear.

"Saeko." Her voice was raspy, much like mine, but far more fragile and worn with age. Turning my head back at my gran I saw the brightest smile I think I've ever been met with. Her eyes looking so endearing that I wasn't sure if I heard her right. A lump formed in my throat as she said the next thing.

"I've been waiting for you to come back to me…"

Moments like these are simple and yet rare. Here I stand in front of a woman who was supposedly my grandmother, the mother of my mother, and the last living relative I have and yet I felt like I was staring at a perfect stranger. I broke our increasingly uncomfortable eye contact to see if I could get any support from Kukukuro, but she wasn't there anymore. I didn't give up and looked for anything or for anyone who could distract me or possibly save me from this reunion – a doctor, a nurse, a patient, even an ant would do. _Anyone!_  I cried to myself.

"Saeko?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I know I was meant to meet this old lady and do as she asks because she's my last relative, but now I'm here I feel like running away. This is probably what people would call 'cold feet'. But for goodness sakes! She's just a frail old woman. What could she possibly do to me? Gnaw my arms with her dentures? Poke me with her walking aide? Kill me with boredom from her stories?

"Saeko…?" I heard her frail voice. This time I could hear a creak of something wooden, most likely her rocking chair.

Realising that I need to face the reality eventually I exhaled forcefully through my mouth, giving an audible 'hah' to resound throughout the corridor. I quickly took a peek if anyone saw or heard me. I think I saw a shadow at the end of the hallway but I can't be really sure.

As I faced 'Alyssa Searrs' and blatantly studied her features from top to bottom did the disappointment come rushing in. I know I didn't have any great expectations coming in here, but I have at least hoped that I'd feel or even just  _see_  any resemblance or familiarity from this woman. But there was none. She and I could pass as the perfect stranger grandma-granddaughter duo – we're nothing alike. Then again who would want to be compared to someone that old?

Whereas I had long dark hair, an angular face, tall and skinny my grandmother was short, her white-blonde hair short cut and her face, like the rest of her was… puffy at best. But the greatest disappoint in the differences between us were our eye colour. Hers were a clear and intense blue while mine were a dark green. It appeared that I hadn't inherited anything in terms of looks from her, and perhaps that was for the better. But I had still had hoped that there could be something we shared since my dad and I hadn't either as his eyes had been brown. Because of this, I felt like an outsider than like a family to this woman.

I was well aware that I sound like a bitch and ungrateful to the lady who gave birth to my mother. But who would feel this 'gratitude' towards anyone when in fact you've just met them. This wasn't a reunion. Not really. For all I care, this is our very first meeting.

"…why do you look so thin? Have you not been eating again, Saeko? I told you, vegetables are good for you." Grans was apparently still seeing an image of my mother through me.

"Grans," I muttered decisively. It was now or never. I was determined to do what I got to do in this town and leave immediately though preferably with an inheritance that can provide me a better car (no offense Volvo) and a stable future. "I'm not Saeko. I'm Natsuki, your granddaughter."

I waited for my words to register but it didn't seem like it did. Nevertheless I continued, this time I stepped closer and spoke louder, thinking that maybe she can't hear me. "Grans, you sent me a letter telling me to come here. What is it that you want to tell me?"

It seems that increasing my voice only managed irritate her as she moved backwards and sat again in her rocking chair. I mused and stared at the movement of the chair as I wait for her reply. I don't know why but I felt so uneasy looking directly at her even though her presence has this sense of familiarity. So I comfort myself staring mindlessly on the yellowish and chipped floor.

Seconds became minutes and there was no reply. There was no sound in the room except for the routine creak of the chair and our shallow breaths. It was then I became anxious of the situation. I don't do very well with silence when there's another person involved. Silence means awkwardness between two parties. And I definitely felt awkward at that time.

I dejectedly sat in her bed and massaged my forehead with both of my hands. I can feel an incoming migraine forming. Not only do I feel extreme anxiety, I felt frustrated over the situation. It was like a bad joke that was never delivered in the first place. Even though there was no audience to say 'boo', nobody can change the fact that it was still a bad joke.

"What a joke my life can be…" I whispered to myself as I continue to massage my head. The creaking sound of the rocking chair suddenly stopped and I dared a peek towards its occupant. I was hoping for an explanation but what I received was a question of: "Why are you here?"

"Huh?" was all I could mutter. I knew she was sick and old but I can't help but feel irritated over my situation. It was no longer a bad joke but more of a nightmare.

She eyed me with such tenacity that I had to look away. "I'm asking why you're here!"

I sighed and looked at her again. This time, I tried to make a silent plea with my eyes for her to calm down, and hopefully for her sanity to come back. "Grans, you called me here."

The intensity of her stare didn't falter for a minute and then suddenly the frown came back with a sceptic: "Natsuki?"

_Con-fuckin-gratulations she finally recognised me!_

"Yes, it is I, grans." I replied weakly. I was honestly tired just by sitting and going around in circles with the old woman.

"What are you doing here, dear?" she asked for the nth time but this time she appeared to recognise me. Despite that I almost cursed out loud. Thankfully all that was produced was a sharp intake of breath on my part. My patience was limited from the very beginning and I can't fathom it could last if this terrible farce continues.

I then decided to give it another try before giving up altogether for the day. I again explained my side. "Grans, I am Natsuki, your granddaughter. You sent me a letter telling me to come here. You said it was urgent."

"I didn't call for you." Was all she said before she dreamily looked out the window and hum a melody that was vaguely familiar to my ears. The frustration finally got to me and I snapped as I produce a scandalous curse that would probably shame a sailor. The only person who could have heard it was still busy humming and nodding her head in jive to whatever song she was hearing or singing inside her head, not that I would have cared if anyone, not even a religious group, heard me.

It was then the craving for a stick rushes in. I copped myself to find if there was any pack left, but found none.  _Where the fuck are they?!_

A loud grunt escaped me and this unceremoniously broke Gran's humming. She gave me a wide smile and asked, "Yes, dear? How may I help you? Are you lost?"

"Grans, it's me Nat—" I started to say but was only met with a blank look and that quickly depleted me of my own patience. "Fuck it!" I turned around and ran towards the only place I wanted to go to at that very moment, and possibly the very moment I saw this old woman– the exit.

After reaching the end of the hallway I stopped and composed myself.  _Breathe in, breathe out, Kuga. Just like what the therapist told you._  It didn't work. I started my purposive brisk walk. My intention was to get out of here and rage outside. Even if I wanted to scream and shout, I still have a sense of decency left in me. Besides I know that I need to still come back here.

 _Back to that old…to_ grandma.

As these thoughts are havocking my mind relentless, I began my brisk walk again. I felt immense irritation and confusion that I can't see nor think clearly. I fumbled through my clothes for cigarettes and again came out empty.

_Fuck it! Where are my damn ci-_

Next thing I knew I was slammed hard to a wall as someone fast and fragrant—yes, and I surmised that it was a female all considering its fruity fragrance—bumped into me. Before I could utter a curse or even identify whoever fucker it was who dared to push me into a fucking wall, I first checked myself for any scratches or bruises. The nursing home was not large, but the hallways were not exactly narrow for anyone to bump shoulders. This infuriated me further because it was obvious that the incident was not an accident but was done on purpose.

"What the f—" I lifted my head so I could shoot eye laser beams to the offender if possible.

I was stupefied for two seconds for I saw that the hallway was completely empty.

"Where did she go?"

Because of that spiteful incident my mind was now plagued with thoughts of it. I have forgotten why I was at the nursing home in the first place. Only when the receptionist asked me where I was going did I recall that I was meant to clarify some things with my grandmother. I gave the receptionist a dismissive wave and said, "Out," as I continue my way towards the main entryway.

As the fresh air hit me, the eeriness of it all struck me. Yes, it somehow calmed me down. Somehow I got my bearings back. Nonetheless the confusion still lingers. The nurse said that Grans may have mental lapses but it did not occur to me that it could be this severe.  _She could barely remember how to hold a conversation…_

In a way it saddens me that my grandmother had been suffering alone in this facility. Then again I was reminded that we were merely related through name and blood, sort to speak, as I can't remember nor really know her. She seemed to be a kind old woman and her presence gave me a sense of comfort—an odd sense of home— but I can't very well put her first when I was not even sure of my own future.

Going here meant that I was willing to gamble my life; that I was prepared to deviate from my normal life; that I was ready to learn my past, the very one that my father apparently saved me from. We rarely talked about it but he had no kind words for it. He taught me that looking back will only hold me down, and the only reason for living is for one to move forward.

Me being here meant that my resolve to change and face the truth is strong; strong enough for me to dissuade from my father's teachings. I never thought of him as the perfect parent, but I respected his ways, and at the same time, I am thankful that he provided for me. Although it wasn't an easy life, I was contented somehow. Nobody can have it all, right?

A swift of the late afternoon breeze woke me up from my momentary self-induced mental comatose. I quickly surveyed a bulletin board wherein a map of the compound can be found to look for a nearby convenience store or perhaps a cafeteria. Not only my lungs, but my bloodstream craved for a hit of nicotine. It didn't help that I was under a lot of stress.

Unfortunately, there was no convenience store and the cafeteria was said to be 'under construction.' I knew I had no choice but to call it a day and return the next day when I'm less likely to cause a commotion. Hearing my grandmother confuse me for someone else even if that someone was my mother, or her accusing me of something preposterous would just push me to my very limit. I was doing great lately but there were still times that I can't control my actions, my feelings. As it happens to be my frustration aka stress would often turn into anger. And that anger had always been my weakest suit.

I admit that I have a temper. I was and still am being pushed and fuelled by anger. It lets me to be free of any inhibition while at the same time striking both my wings, preventing me to take flight. It's something I've come to accept that will always be my liability. In time I've learned how to manage it with the help of my father's endless advice when he was still alive; the mandatory therapy and rehab set by the government when I was arrested; and the immeasurable amount of nicotine and illegal substances I've acquired—and guiltily still getting—throughout my living years.

_Where the hell can a girl get a sniff and hit around this snooze of a town?_

The reason why I wanted  _any_ kind of help is because only when I'm under duress do I experience blurry flashbacks. I'm not even sure if I can call it flashbacks because I'm not even sure if they were my own memories. All I know is, it felt like I was reliving a dream and that the dream was showing me scenes from the past. But I'm not in the dreams. I saw people, faceless people, through my eyes. The dream was distorted and mute. There were talking, shouting, laughing and crying but I don't hear them… _I can't hear a thing._

There's this constant image that's trying constantly to emerge from the bottomless pit of my memory. The setting was of a forest, it was dark and very quiet. One moment I was alone and felt so scared. The next, I was with someone, a girl of a very young age, and am still very much scared. I can't see very well her face but it was obvious from her ragged breathing and soiled clothes that she was in a lot of trouble. She would then hold me in her arms and I could feel myself warming up. In her arms I felt safe and scared at the same time. She visibly shakes from cold or fear—I had to wonder, but I didn't have a voice so I didn't try.

The forest a while ago, the one I mistook for the path towards the store, seemed so familiar. I sensed that I've seen and been there before.  _I'm confused_. Nothing made any sense. It could be a coincidence, I've considered that. But the events as of late were so real, so familiar to me that I can't shake off the feeling that I was missing the bigger picture. That someone or something led me here for a reason. What reason that may be, I can't be certain. Despite it all, one thing is for certain. This town of Fuuka is anything but normal.

It was quarter after five when I arrived at the town square. I was told it was a venue for every commercial establishment available in this town. Tomoe's unsightly face was all over some buildings and I had a bad feeling that she was telling the truth; that she owned most businesses in this town.

 _Time for some ass kissing then_ was what I thought before I knocked on a door with a gigantic wrench plastered on top of the shop's door frame.  _Assuming it's a shop,_ I wondered pessimistically.

The thing about this town was that there was nothing optimistic to look forward to. From the very day I've set my foot on this place, everything was either fucking bad or fucking weird. Take for example this door, there's no doorbell or even an indication if the store is still open or not. I've been knocking on it for a full minute now and this worries me. For all I know, I could very well be knocking on the public loo and no one bothered to tell me.

_Then again, who's going to tell me?_

I looked around me and saw only one or two (I can't be sure as they're sitting so close, they could be conjoined twins for all I care) people idly sitting on a bench and reading their newspaper. That was another thing I was wondering. Do a town like this even have any news-worthy stories to be published seeing as everyone and everything here are absolute shite?

My thoughts were cut short when the door suddenly opened. "What do you need?" a man in a typical mechanic jumper filled with grease greeted me in a tone that says I've interrupted his afternoon dump.

Even I can be amicable when I need to so I said, "Oh hey, good afternoon sir. I need someone to take a look at my car. It's been—"

"We're closed already," he stated while scratching his chin with his pinky.

He was about to turn around and leave me behind when I caught him by the wrist and quickly said, "Wait. It's still early. Just a quick look and I'll be out of your way."

The man clearly didn't appreciate me grabbing his wrist as he shook it so violently that I had no choice but to let go. "Look lady, you seem nice but new in this town so you may not know this…when I say the shop is already closed, then it's already closed."

"But it's only quarter to five!" I insisted. He must be nuts if he thought I was going to give up just like that.

"And that's late in my book. Normally I should be at the pub and drinking around this time, I'm only—"

"How much do you need?" I desperately interrupted the guy. I knew it was a gamble, that it might either please or insult him, either way I need to do something.

It appeared that bribing was the wrong move because the guy huffed angrily as he stepped out of the door, probably with an intention to beat me up. He was two steps away from strangling my neck when I heard an annoying, "Miss Kuga!"

Who was he again? Domi…no?

The kid was obliviously to my current dilemma as he casually asked, "What's up? Have you talked to Mrs. Searrs? I hope you praised me when you two met…"

"Mrs. Searrs?" The pissed mechanic joined in.

It was then the kid—whose name I can't still figure out—faced the other guy. "Oh hey, Rong. This lady here is Mrs. Searrs' granddaughter! And guess what! She's from Zipang! Cool huh?"

"Is this true? You're the old Searrs' granddaughter?"

"Yes?" I answered anxiously as I was not sure how this conversation was developing. Although it seems that if I use my Grans name enough, I'd get by.

Out of nowhere I was patted on my head with what I hoped was the ungreased hand of 'Rong' the moody mechanic. "You should have said so from the start! Come on in!"

I eyed the two enthusiastic guys in front of me and debated whether I should stay with these two. For all I know their enthusiasm could be contagious. So I said, "No thanks. I still got to clean Grans' house. I just want you to have a look at my car," I handed him the keys, "or you can tow it now or later or whenever you want but please make it work before noon, I really need it to go back to Grans. I'll come back tomorrow. Can you do it?"

"Yes, yes, I can do it. No probs." As Rong slipped my keys to the front pocket of his jumper, I had to mentally laugh because he looked like a Kangaroo with a Joey inside its pocket. I'm guessing he's too lazy to find other pockets to fill or the others were full of holes.

The joke was interrupted by the pesky kid. "How will you go back to Mrs. Searrs' house then?"

It was obvious that I haven't considered that, but my Grans' influence must be endless because Rong just shrugged his shoulders and said, "No problem. I'll drive you."

"I'll come with!" with that the kid rushed and jumped at the back of a pick-up truck parked nearby.

Rong must have sensed my hesitancy because he pushed me gently and said, "Don't worry too much. You're Old Searrs' family, so you're family in this town. He chuckled as he added, "I reckon you'd fit right in."

I looked at the miserably boring looking establishments around me, and stared at the two goofs who were fist bumping like maniacs.

_Fit right in? I don't fucking think so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEXT TIME:**
> 
> _"Fucking cigarettes," I mumbled in my half intoxicated state as I pulled one up with just my lips letting the pack fall aimlessly down on my belly. Digging around with the same hand I found my trustworthy zippo and lighted the cigarette with no care. I took a drag and then a swig from the wine. Disgusting as you might think, but when you were as worn out as I was now, you simply didn't give a shit. I didn't care that I looked like a drunk with no future, because right now, this made me relax, and relaxing was exactly what I needed. "_


	4. 19th Of May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! A new chapter, and within a month of the previous chapter update too! Ah well. Life is good. Well it's okay. Anyway, so there are a few things we need you to be aware of of just for future reference.
> 
> 1) This story isn't meant to be an action or fast paced story, it's meant to be slow, to build up the suspense. If you find it too slow, please feel free to go elsewhere to get a "good story" (whatever that may be to you). So for those of you who think ours is too slow, we personally don't agree and we're happy with the pace we are keeping at this moment.
> 
> 2) Please be aware that Neither WhenAnxietyKicksIn or Kajskk have a lot of spare time to write, hence why the updates take some extra time. We are both quite busy with studies, uni, moving, work and what not. Also remember that we are TWO people writing this, that takes time, we want to be sure we like what we're posting.
> 
> 3) Last bu not least, this is a rough edit, we will be going over it over the next few days to fix some of the mistakes, but if you see something that stands out, please feel free to tell
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything, not even our souls...
> 
> PS! Remember to review and give feedback!

 

The ride back was quiet. Well, I pretended it was so as the two kept singing traditional folk songs with no qualms whether they were in tune or not. I didn't have the energy or inclination in me to tell them that they were both awful singers and could possibly be calling forth a storm. Besides, as much as I hate my stay here, it can't erase the fact that these people were borderline nice. Sure they were difficult to convince that I was a good person, but once they knew I was Grans' granddaughter it felt like they have accepted me right away. Like her name alone was 'the' password for this secret club or rather town.

I mulled over my grandmother's connection to this town. Was she that influential when she was younger and that the mere name-drop of her meant a helping hand of every villager? Or perhaps I was thinking over this too much and that people here merely respected the elderly, like it should be. Then again there was the fact that Fuuka was a small town. Yes, that must be it. Because it was so small, everyone was close and knew one another. Yes, that must be it. There was no other explanation.

"We're here."

A yawn escaped me as I mouthed, "Thank you."

"No problem."

I gave the kid, who was fast asleep in the back, a quick glimpse. Rong read my mind and added, "Don't worry about the kid. I'll drive him back to his folks. You sleep well and call me in the morning for your car." He then proceeded to hand me a piece of paper with what I assumed was his office number.

I got out of the car with another 'thank you' under my breath. No matter how bizarre this day had been, it's still nice that someone is being kind to you.

_Kind? I must be exhausted._

With a big huff, I carried all three grocery bags and as I walked I noticed that it felt heavier than it had earlier. _I must be imagining things,_  was my conclusion as I pave my way back to Grans' house.

As soon as I entered the front yard, I immediately saw the black fur of that one thing I've been dreading to see yet again.  _Darn it. The devil dog "Duran"._ But to my surprise instead of growling and yanking his chain in order to express his disdain towards me, he was quiet and appears to be sleeping.  _Sleeping? I didn't realise devils sleeps…at all._

I find this inside joke funny, but as I didn't want to push my luck and wake it up, I decided it was best to hurry and enter at the back.  _I bet I'm the only owner who'd constantly use her backdoor to enter her home._

Home.

Referring to this house as my 'home' greatly disturbs me in a way because it seems that I've come to, though unconsciously, accepted that I will be here for quite some time; That, perhaps, I've come into terms that I really came from 'here'; That these people whom I've met were not strangers but could-be acquaintances.

_Forget it, Kuga. You're tired. Don't think too much._

I struggled quite pitifully while balancing three grocery bags and trying to open the backdoor with a key. Odd enough the door didn't need a key for it gradually opened when my foot accidentally hit it.  _Strange. Did I forget to lock it when I went out this morning?_  I tried to rack my brains for memories but not only my brain proved to be empty at the moment, my stomach announced its displeasure, once again, with a loud growl.  _Fuck this. I really need to eat properly._

Erasing whatever suspicion I have, I entered the house and dropped the heavy bags on the tiny kitchen countertop. I stretched and massaged my arms and shoulders a bit as I survey my purchase. Yes, they were many but I needed them all. I justified this spending as I took each item out of the bag one by one. Inside of the last bag was a bottle of red wine I didn't remember I purchased.  _Huh? This looks expensive as shit. There's no way I would consciously bought it._ I shrugged it off and thought the guy at the shop must have wrongfully added the item. I knew it was close to impossible but I've already given up trying to describe how strange this town is.

_Who knows? Maybe I have a guardian angel or what._

I laughed at my own delusion. Deciding it would be a waste of brain cells and time to mull over these things I opened the bottle and drank straight from it.

_At least it tastes good._

Carrying the bottle of wine with me, I went over to the neat little garden I was meaning to see in detail since I first got here. Like the rest of the house, it was quaint and quite small. What was surprising was that it appeared to be well-kept considering Grans had been away for a while. Then again perhaps that kid or another villager whom I've yet to meet was tasked to take care of the garden.

I said it was a garden but it really doesn't look like a proper one. Not the grandeur one you'd see in some fancy magazine. Surrounding the whole garden were tall shrubs. In the middle there were some plots of land where several vegetations that I'm not confident to identify were planted. What struck me to this garden was this large apple tree situated at the far-end corner of the garden with little cobble stones as a pathway. And what's more strange was the fact that there was a simple wooden chair beneath the tree. Was it supposed to be like an observation chair for the garden? Odd. I suppose the view would be nice but it was hardly breathtaking.

Despite this I decided to give up altogether my previous plan to clean the house and instead drink wine and relax under this apple tree. I leisurely walked my way to the chair, trying my best not to step on any plants. The back area was only illuminated by the evening light, and romantic as it may be, it was not exactly proving to be helpful in seeing the small things.

Luckily I reached my destination without trouble. After which I deposited my ass to the chair with so much inelegance that could last for eternity. But as soon as I saw the view that was laid before me, I immediately tried to catch my breath. It was calmingly beautiful in every word and sense. It was what you would expect to see at the end of a lonely road on the countryside.

I just sat there for a long while, drinking my wine directly from the bottle and enjoyed the view, ignoring all day's mishaps. Resting the hand around the bottleneck so low that the bottle touched the ground I used my other to reach into my pocket. Bringing up my pack of cigarettes, the ones I didn't find earlier when I truly needed them. Now here they were looking perfectly innocent as if they had no idea where the hell they'd been.

"Fucking cigarettes," I mumbled in my half intoxicated state as I pulled one up with just my lips letting the pack fall aimlessly down on my belly. Digging around with the same hand I found my trustworthy zippo and lit the cigarette with no care. I took a drag and then a swig from the wine. As disgusting as it might sound, when you're as worn out as I was now, you simply don't give a shit. I didn't care that I looked like a drunk with no future, because right now, this made me relax, and relaxing was exactly what I needed. I didn't settle on smoking one or two cigarettes, no I smoked the whole thing in one go. Mixing it up with some wine every now and then. By the time I was done with the wine I was so plastered that I finally felt ready for bed.

While I'd been out drinking in my loneliness it had gotten dark and I could barely see my feet in front of me as I oh-so-graciously tried to get up from the chair. It took me a few tries but after pushing off with both hands I finally stumbled up, nearly slipping on the empty bottle on the ground.

Steadying myself against the tree I took a moment to get my bearings and balance before looking for my destination—the old house.

"All right then Kuga, you can do this, it's only about… 20 meters to the house. You can do it. Yupp." I blabbered in my drunken state, convincing myself that I wasn't at all drunk when in truth I was so intoxicated that I could barely make out the hand in front of my face.  _Wait, why am I holding it up anyway?_  "Fuck sake," I mumbled before steeling myself for what would most surely be a pathetic attempt to keep me upright.

"Here we go!" And with those words I took a large step forward. And managed to stumble across the chair that I had already forgotten about, but I didn't fall. No I managed to dance around like bambi on ice before I stepped on something hard and round. And that's when I fell. My feet went flying in the air like a fucking cartoon character whereas I flailed my arms around trying to catch myself. But it was useless. I fell, and I fell hard.

The air just went straight out of my lungs as I hit the ground and to make it worse I had landed on something. Gasping for air I tried to not throw up on the spot and possible suffocate from my own vomit. I eventually managed to get the feeling back, somewhat, in my limbs. Moving my left arm under my back I grabbed what I had landed on. Pulling the offending item out I just stared at it, long and hard as if I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew. I knew it was that damn bottle with what had once contained expensive wine. It was like its purpose was to make my life complicated. I never asked for this wine, yet it ended up amongst my bags and I had drank it like the fucking loser I am, and now here I was, looking at the bottle that put me here.

"Why won't you just fuck off!?" I barked at it while getting up faster than I probably should, because the world got dizzy, however I was too pissed, in more than one sense, to even care. I stabbed the bottle with my index finger.

"You… You! Why don't you take your fancy faced bottled label and shove it where the sun isn't shining!" I screamed at it as I stabbed the picture of the man who owned the vineyard plastered on the label. Then I took the bottle throwing it as far as I possibly could. As it would probably prove in the morning, that wouldn't be very far, but for now I felt damn satisfied. Nodding to myself as I'd done society a favour, I turned around stomping albeit a bit wobbly towards the house.

"Fucking town, fucking people. Fuck you grans, you brought me out here and now I'm stuck. I hate you. I hate everything!" I hadn't even reached the door before I started to take out my anger in a more physical manner. I kicked the door, and of course it didn't bulge, which just proved to make me angrier, so what do I do? Well I didn't just open it to get in. I kept kicking the door. Over and over till it finally cracked and I could tell I'd broken it. That's when I decided to give it the deadly blow and went for the hardest kick I could muster. Had I realised that this was probably the most stupid thing I could do I'd stop myself, but instead I just watched as my foot connected with the wood, breaking it. It didn't explode with bits and pieces flying, but I had managed to break the hinges and make a massive crack in it.

Satisfied I walked in, forcing anything in my way with a kick or badly aimed punch. I finally reached the sofa and before I could swing another punch I slipped on the carpet on the floor. But instead of ending up on the sofa, which was just next to me, I hit the ground once more.

Lying there breathing as if I'd just fended for my own life I eventually lost the steam. My anger went as fast as it came and I just laid there on the floor, with my face on a dirty carpet and stared out blankly. It didn't take long before tiredness and exhaustion took over. I didn't even bother to move or get up. I just let it take over. I would have to deal with the mess I'd created tomorrow. Now sleep.

But had I stayed upright for maybe just a minute longer I would probably not have missed the low buzz of my phone going off. Instead I ignored it as my brain playing a prank and shut my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning to a banging.  _Urgh, my head. Fuck, I will never drink again._ Okay, that's a lie but I keep telling myself that whenever I have a hangover. My head is pounding and I can't feel my body. Why can't I feel my body, or see anything either? I actually have a moment of panic before I remember:  _Oh right… my eyes are still closed._   _Smooth Kuga_ ,  _very smooth_.  _Why don't you wear a big label saying "stupid" on your forehead to just complete it?_  Ignoring my inner banter I open my eyes, slowly, knowing that the first rays of light is always the worst.

As I predicted I flinched away from the first lights hitting my sensitive pupils. Hiding my head under a heavy arm I groaned. Why do I always do this to myself? Drink myself to a stupor. I know why, but that doesn't make me regret it any less each time when I wake up like this. Trusting my eyes have regained some sight after being nearly blinded I make a second attempt at opening them. The first thing I see is something red and green.  _This isn't the colour of the sofa_. I oh so intelligently tell myself. Lifting my head a bit I stare at what now appeared to be green and red stripes. I still couldn't make sense of what it was and it wasn't until I managed to push myself off my stomach completely that I realise what it was.

"Oh…" and that's all I could say when I saw the old, and most likely very dirty carpet that I'd been sleeping on like a baby. "Great. Now I've got to disinfect my face… Make that my whole body." I shivered at the thought that I even allowed myself to fall asleep as such, but then again. I've fallen asleep in places far worse. Take for example that one time when it was next to that bum in the all- Yeah, let's not go there or I might empty my stomachs content on the carpet.

Pushing myself off the carpet completely I had to steady myself on the sofa as blood rushed to my head. "Woah, easy there Kuga" Once my head calmed somewhat I attempted to stand up, but that proved to be a big no no, because as soon as I put any weight on my foot it gave way and I stumbled on the sofa. Luckily a soft fall this time. Not only had it given way but it was aching, hurting as if I'd drop an iron on it.

It was only then I realised I still had my shoes on too, and as I looked at my foot, not quite comprehending why it hurt so much that I realised what had happened yesterday. All from meeting the newspaper-boy, Tomoe, at that thought I cringed, to my failed attempt to talk to gran to drinking myself drunk beyond a healthy amount. And then of course how I had fallen and stumbled around like the drunk fuck I was. Kicking the door, falling on the floor. Wait, the door!

I snapped my head up to look at it and I grimaced. I better hope my foot looked better than door. I sighed as I relented to thought that I' would have to pay for that. Unlacing my shoes I carefully peeled the healthy foot out of the boot. The other foot was another story. Just touching the limb, now that I've realised it was injured, made me jump in pain.

"It's okay Kuga, you can do it. Just pull the shoe off. Like a plaster, just rip it off, quick and easy." All right, so my pep talk didn't do much to my confidence but at least I'd settled my mind on getting the shoe off so I could examine what would be left of my poor foot.

"All right, on three. 1… 2… and Argh!" I had lied to myself, because I had roughly pulled my shoe off on two, and somehow managing to surprise myself at the pain that hit me. I thought I even saw stars as I roared in anguish. "FUCK!" was the next thing that left my mouth. Well it's better to start a day with some colourful words than not, right?

I threw the shoe to the side just grabbing the edge of the sofa as I tried to not shout all over again. Talking about waking up on the wrong side of bed.  _Bha! Yeah, right, what bed?_ I just sat there trying to let the blood flow get going before even daring to look at the foot again. When I did I sighed out. It wasn't as bad as I had expected, nothing seemed out of place, as far as I could tell, but it was definitely swollen. I would need to put some ice on that if I expected to walk anytime soon.

Carefully I put some pressure on the offended limb but retracted it almost immediately as it stung like a bitch. Trying again almost immediately I fared better. And I even managed to get up, although I staggered a bit when trying to find my balance. Well, at least this took my mind of my hangover, because right now, I could barely feel it. All my focus was on the foot.

Limping slowly towards the kitchen I could only hope there was some sort of ice in the freezer or I would have a problem. That reminds me, did I ever put my groceries in when I got back yesterday?

Ignoring that thought for now I finally reached the kitchen. I took a rest against the door frame as it had drained my energy already by walking here. Taking a few deep breaths I reached from where I stood to open the freezer and to my delight I could feel the cold air hit me. I can't recall if it was on yesterday or not, but right now I didn't care. It was cold. The problem was that there was no frozen ice, not even a pack of peas.

So that's when I came up with this genius idea to put my foot into the freezer. Oh yeah, you heard me right.

So there I was trying to lift my leg so my foot could reach up to the freezer, in a pair of very tight skinny jeans. I'd lie if I'd say it was easy, but to my defence, I was normally a quite flexible girl. This had not been a problem at all if I'd been wearing some of my baggy trousers, but as it was. I stood there, balancing on one foot grasping the door frame as if it was a lifeline while my leg slowly climbed the mountain to the freezing top.

"Ahh." The feeling of the cold air on my foot did wonders and it had only been in there for a few seconds. Once the foot no longer pounded and started to numb I remembered the mechanic, he said he'd come by and fix my car today.

Fishing up my phone from my back pocket I was happy to see that it had survived last night and I opened it. I frowned a bit at the time. Fuck, it was already past 12pm. I should've been up hours ago. Ignoring the time I dialled the number the mechanic had given me and put the phone to my ear, holding it with my shoulder as I opened the fridge. My foot still in the freezer, but now that it was there it wasn't going anywhere.

While the phone was dialling I inspected the content of my fridge and to my surprise my groceries were all there. I still can't recall to put them in, but it's happened before I've done thing in my drunken state I don't remember when waking up the next morning. Even my ready food were nicely stacked. Taking the water bottle from the door I closed the fridge as I muttered

"Weird. I swear this place is playing mind tricks."

The Mechanic… uh.. Ruby, Rang…. Oh yeah, Rong, hadn't picked up and I only reached voice mail. Ignoring it I ended the call before hitting "call" again. This time drinking my much-needed water as the phone dialled. It ended with the same result and I tried a third time, hoping he'd pick up.

"Come on you lazy drunk. Pick up!" I muttered, perhaps insulting him on the phone would have him picking up, so far it seemed to have been the way to go for me. But when I reached the voice mail for a third time I just left a message, trying to not sound annoyed.

"Hi, This is Kuga, Natsuki Kuga… Alyssa Searrs granddaughter. Could you give me a call when you'll pick my Volvo up. My number is 0707-314-245." Not to sound too rude I ended the call with a "Thank you" before hanging up and throwing the phone on my sofa.

 _Great… what do I do now? Should I just wait around here?_  I sighed to myself as I considered my options. Doing some writing was out of the question with a hangover. I should probably just take my water, my mishandled foot and go to that old sofa, take some analgesics and sleep it all off. Hopefully I might be in a better state and mood when I wake up.

Deciding my foot had been cooled enough for a while, I carefully pulled it out. Plus, my other leg was starting to get tired from standing like this. It's moments like this when I'm quite happy I'm alone and there's no one around to see my misfortune and the situations I put myself in.

I slowly made my way back over to the sofa. My foot, now more numb than in pain, but I could still feel the throbbing. Grumbling I settled down in the old musky sofa, annoyed with myself for not have gotten around to clean this place up. But as it was now, I was in no state going on a cleaning spree. I just needed to let my foot, and my head, rest while I waited for the Mechanic to get back to me. Maybe he'd forgotten his phone at home and would simply come by to pick the car up. It was then the thought hit me, he probably didn't even have a mobile phone(?), as old as this town seemed I should be surprised at the fact he has any kind of phone.

Sighing and leaning my head back I tried to catch some rest while I held tight onto my phone, in case he called me back.

It was well after three pm when I woke up again to my phone buzzing. Surprised at receiving a call I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Natsuki Kuga?"

I said, "Yes?" as I yawned, with mouth hanging wide open. I stretched both of my lower extremities while I wiggle the arm not cradling my mobile phone. "Who's asking?" I then added while I move my neck from left to right, wanting it to crack and release some tension.

"This is from the County Sheriff's Office, Ma'am."

_Gee. No wonder it sounds authoritative._

I would be lying if I said that I didn't get nervous that I was speaking with a police officer. It stopped me in my tracks and the tension came back unceremoniously. I've had numerous encounters with the law and so far my odds hadn't been good. I'd been staying away from using any substances since I got this job a few years back.  _Why would the police call me?_  I checked the caller id and it registered as the number of the mechanic. Cold sweat rapidly started to form at the back of my head as I realize that they must have my car in custody. I don't think I've had any stash kept there except for some paraphernalia that I kept for… _Oh fuck!_ How did they know?! Do they have a local CSI here? Is this town far more advance and this uncivilized vibe to it was just a front?

I ran towards the windows to check if indeed they have my car but to my confusion it was still there, in the same place I left it the day before.  _What's going on?_  I tried to play it cool and asked nonchalantly, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"Is it true that you were with Mr. Rong Way and Dominic Cruz yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes…" I have a bad feeling about this but still tried to play it cool, "Why?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At my grandmother's house. Why?" This time my voice was a tad aggravated. It appears that something happened and they're blindsiding me. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"We advise you not to leave Mrs. Searrs house, someone will be right there momentarily to ask you a few questions."

Before I could ask why for the nth time, the phone call ended.

_Shit!_

I paced back and forth in the living room, at the best of my ability with my foot still sore and all, my hangover clearly over. My mind was now on overdrive, analysing what the fuck had happened and what I was going to do about it.  _Flee_. I wanted to flee so badly. I never wanted to be in this place in the first place. All I wanted was to get the pieces of my life together, to Patch things up in the hope that this would give me the part I unconsciously lost along the way. I wanted to change and to become a better person. Who wouldn't want to be a better person?

I knew that if I flee today then I'd be on the run again. That's what I do best, run away. When something is wrong, I take the easiest way out. If I sense a sign of trouble I bail out. I'm one of those people who's never at peace even in sleep. I'm the way I am because I was taught by my father to keep my other eye wide open, to never let my guard down and not to trust anyone but myself. He taught me so many things, practical things. But he passed away too early and I was left on my own. On my own I learned two things: one, I am weak; two, I can't trust even myself.

These dreams I've had for years haunted me, and I can't make it go away no matter how I will myself. Even when I went to a therapist, it never stopped. Only when I use do I feel that I can trust myself again, that I feel that I can control myself, and be me once more. In that state, I become who I wanted to be.

Admittedly it also destroyed my life, drugs always do. But I was not strong enough to fight back, to get my thoughts and feelings in control so I ran away. I escape with the convenience and promise these illegal substances can assure me of.

Today I've decided to stay and fight back. I came here not only because of my grandmother's request but also for myself. I wanted to prove to myself that I can be strong. I  _will_  be strong. So I stayed.

There's nothing to fear when you're not in wrong or so they say. Still I can't shake off this ominous feeling that I've done something wrong. I recall the events yesterday. I was nothing but pleasant. Oh, okay. That may be a little bit of a lie. I bumped into an evil witch and didn't pick up her suit from the laundry. I met my grandmother and left her in a hurry when she started being funky. I tried to bribe the mechanic into fixing my car. I…okay stop. Clearly I was not in my best behaviour yesterday but those are not crimes. What did I do wrong? Why would the police be here? Why am I instructed not to leave?

I was about to call back the mobile phone of Rong when I heard Duran bark followed by a sound of an engine turning off. I took a glimpse at the window and saw two men in uniform rounding up their car and into the front lawn. They both froze instantly when they saw the devil-dog.  _I hope they'd do me a favor and shoot him. It._

Unfortunately they did not and settled on staying in front of the fence. One of them shouted, "Miss Kuga, please step out of the house."

I, of course, went out of the back. I didn't take my chances with Duran for he's still barking and growling. I may have thrown a sofa pillow at him while I was drunk. I was hoping he'd sleep better with it. That was my attempt of friendly gesture.  _Liar._  Okay, I might have planned on suffocating him with the pillow but I tripped.

"I'm here." I said warily while waving at the two gentlemen wearing beige trooper uniforms.

One was stout and short and introduced himself as Office McCarthy while the other, a lanky guy, said he's Officer Riley. The latter seems to be in charge or more superior because the other produced a small notebook, ready to jot down notes.

"Where were you around one o'clock in the morning?"

"One?" I didn't have to think further because I knew where I was, "sleeping on the sofa. I had a sip." That wasn't quite true, but they didn't need to know I passed out on the floor next to it.

"Really?" The lanky, Officer Riley wrote some more in his notepad while Officer McCarthy was staring directly at me, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes. Wait. Look, officers what seems to be the problem? Is it a crime now to drink at home?"

"Home, hmm?" The officer continued to scribble down to the paper while his partner finally took a step forward and asked, "When was the last time you saw Rong and Dominic?"

I noted the familiarity in his voice. I was not sure where they're getting at so I simply answered, "I'm not sure. I was at Rong's," I observed the wince after I said the mechanic's name on Officer McCarthy, "around 5 o'clock. He then offered to drive me back home. Domi…nic? Yes, Dominic went with us. We arrived here past 6pm. I never heard from them again. Why?" The spider sense, if I'd have one, was tingling and telling me this was bad news. Really bad news.

"Did you go out later that evening?"

"No. As I said, I was here drinking by myself then I slept."

"Are you sure you didn't go out for a drive back to the town square?" Officer Riley eyed me suspiciously, still writing on his notepad.  _Geez. What is he? Writing a story?_

"No. I didn't and even if I could I wouldn't be able to, my car is not working. That's why I asked Rong to pick up my car in the morning. Weird that he's not here. He said it would be done by lunch." I took a glance in my wrist watch and added, "Cripes. I'm going to be late to Grans'."

Looking at my watch proved to be a wrong move because they both looked suspiciously at me, the heavier of the two was even 'tsk'ing' at me.

"We have a witness saying that you were out for a drive around midnight."

"That's ridiculous! I was drinking and I don't drink and drive! Even if I do, I couldn't. How many times do I have to tell you my car is—"

"Would you mind…?" Officer Riley asked while he placed his hand on top of the hood. I'm not sure what he was trying to do. But he didn't seem pleased with what he found out as I saw him exhibit a frown. When I didn't answer, the other officer tapped my shoulders. I absently walked towards the car, opened the door and sat. I placed both my hands in the wheel, obviously not sure what my step should be. I have a feeling that this is a prank. But pranks weren't supposed to be this scary.

"Start the car."

"I can't. It's not working."

"Start."

Obstruction of justice or whatever can be used against me if I don't cooperate, that much I know so I started the car, fully confident that it won't. But it started so smoothly that my face's reaction was so delayed in its reaction.  _How could this be?_

"I swear this wasn't work—" I turned my head to see that both officers were holding their pistols asking me to get out of the car.

"You have to be kidding me…" was all I could mutter.

I hated my life. I truly did sometimes. As soon as I had gotten out of my old Volvo, the two men had slammed me on the bonnet of the car, forcing my arms behind my back and secured my wrists with some handcuffs before I could even say "Fuck". I'm not sure how experienced they were with arresting people, but even back in Zipang, they at the very least would read me my rights. Here they just threw me into the back of their car and slammed the door in my face without another word.

On the way back to the village they barely spoke to each other let alone to me, and I still had yet to know why I was being arrested in the first place. I was about to let them know my rights and demand to call a lawyer, but I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea consider that these two seemed pretty angry and I didn't want to push my luck with them, so I remained quiet for the whole ride.

It wasn't until they stopped the car and got out that they eventually spoke to me again.

"Get out of the car Miss Kuga." I tried at the best I could to do as they told me, but my foot was still sore and I had an oncoming migraine and when I didn't move fast enough the taller one, Officer Riley, yanked me by the arm.

"Hey! Take it easy" I told them with a hiss.

"Be quiet," and with that they lead me to this rather small building I assumed to be the sheriff's office. It was, as the rest of town old fashioned, but it surprised me they actually had some computers electronics once we got inside. At the reception desk, a man around my age stared at me with a face that spoke volumes of what he thought of me right this moment. What exactly that was, I wasn't sure as I still didn't know why I was being arrested. But I think it went along the lines of disgust and rage.

"Is Inspector Todd around We've brought Kuga in for the Murder of Rong Way."  _Wait, what?! Murder? What the hell is going on here!_

"Wait a minute, what's the meaning of this?!" I asked, my voice slightly pitched by the panic building up within me. Officer Riley and the man at the reception just ignored me as the man nodded and I was led further into the facility. This time I wasn't so keen on follow willingly and to just give myself some space I shoved myself into Riley which created a momentum that I took to take a large step back, ready to run the other way, but I didn't get far as Officer McCarthy grabbed me by my shoulders and gave me a hard shove forward into the nearest wall. Slamming my face and front to it.

"You can't do this to me! I know my rights!" I yelled in a feeble attempt at regaining some control over the situation. It appeared however that this would only anger the two men further.

"You gave those right up when you killed Rong, you city scum!" and with that he shoved me all the way down a dark corridor until we reached the room furthest down to which he proceeded to practically throw me in. Leaving me stumbling as I tried to catch my balance, but failed and went down on my knees. Swearing as I connected with the hard concrete floor. "Fuck," I tried to get up seating myself in one of the two only chairs in the room. It didn't take a genius to work out what kind of room this was and now I wasn't only confused but I was furious too.

I don't know what happened last night and nor can I say I much care, but I can confirm that I haven't killed this Rong dude, nor did I have any idea what happened to Dominic. Instead of continuing my loud outburst, I tried to calm myself. Yes, I know very well that if I continue to fight them I will just make it worse. Trying to reason with them is my best shot. Something told me however that these people already made their minds up about whether I killed the man or not.

It didn't take long before the two men along with a third man entered the room. A tape recorder and an old camera was set up on the table as the third man seated himself in front of me. A grim expression placed on his face as he waited for the equipment to be ready. McCarthy gave him the thumbs up and went to stand in the corner behind him, as did Riley and my focus was turned to the man I had yet to learn the name of.

"Miss Kuga?" He asked with a surprisingly calm and gentle voice. But I knew better than to trust anyone who was trying to set me up for something I hadn't done.

"Yes? You are?"

I know, not very polite or civil, but I was still furious. They couldn't expect me to not react to this in any other way than the way I did.

"I'm inspector Todd, Chief Inspector Todd." He presented himself.  _Great, so this is the asshole in charge of this place? Well there goes my luck._

"What can I do for you,  _Inspector_?" Well maybe mocking his title wasn't the best idea but I'd had just about enough by now and the man was dragging it all out.

"Well, it has come to our knowledge that you were the one last seen with Mr Rong Way, who was found dead this morning in his automobile repair shop. As well as the young boy Dominic Cruz that is currently missing?"

"According to who?" I stated as calmly as possible.

"According to our witness, the same witness who also saw you later that night driving from Rong's workshop in hurry. Would you like to tell us about what happened?"

"Was I actually seen in the car? My car? Leaving the site, or was it just the car itself?"

I by no means had any training in regards to law enforcement, but even I had picked up a thing or two about interrogation and their techniques.

"Just answer the question Kuga, let us do our jobs."

I wanted to tell him he wasn't doing great at it as he or anybody still had failed to read me my rights. But I went back and told him the same thing I told the other two back at gran's house.

"I went to see my Gran… Alyssa Sears at the nursery home, yesterday, then I walked back to Rong's shop to ask him if he could have a look at my car, this was around five, when he realised I didn't have any way to get back on my own, since my car wasn't working, he offered a ride. The Kid… Dominic, went along and Rong told me he'd drive the kid home after he dropped me off at six. I then proceeded to take it easy for the rest of the night with some wine," I told them truthfully. This however didn't seem to impress 'Chief Inspector Todd' at all however as his features just hardened.

"You had a drink you said?"

I wanted to scream in frustration, but instead I replied.

"Yes, in the garden, under the apple tree," I replied, trying to give as many details of it as I could.

"So you were not out driving after that"

"No… I could barely walk, let alone drive once I emptied the bottle," I admitted with a tad of shame. But I think 'Todd' could tell I was getting worked up again.

"So tell me more about what you did after drinking"

"I got inside, fell asleep on the sofa and woke up today with a hangover and had you guys calling me shortly after."

"Is that so? Anyone can confirm this"

"No, I was by myself."

"I see. Well the problem, you see, Miss Kuga, is that our witness stated they saw your car last night driving from Rong's shop. A bit wobbly at that, proving that you were indeed intoxicated, and both Officer McCarthy and Officer Riley can confirm that the car, you claimed to not be working, started fine this morning. Care to explain that?"

"Why would I even kill him in the first place?! I don't have a motive, I don't even know what you claim to be the murder weapon and I don't know where the kid is!" I yelled, now tired of their accusations.

Mr Todd didn't get to say another word before the doors swung open to the small room.

"Mrs Lu! You can't go in there, they're in the middle of an interrogation!" I could hear the voice of what I assumed to be the receptionist as the old hag from yesterday walked in. Surprise was plastered on all our faces as she produced a briefcase and just opened it to hand Todd something.

"What's the meaning of this Ahn?" he asked with a stern voice, clearly not appreciating being interrupted.

"I think you've done quite enough John. Let Miss Kuga go. She's said just about enough"

"You can't just walk into an interrogation Ahn, there's protocol, procedures, laws; things you gave up a long time ago when you retired."

"Perhaps, but have you asked Miss Kuga if she wishes to have a lawyer? Read her, her rights? Maybe even let her know why she's here?"

The man kept quiet, as did I, as I was still very much confused as to what was going on. The old woman didn't seem overly hostile… well towards me, and I didn't want to interrupt whatever she was doing since it seemed to be in my favour. As it turned out Todd just mumbled a few incoherent words and at that 'Ahn Lu' looked suddenly very smug.

"That's what I thought. Unless you have any proof or a motive to why Miss Kuga would kill Rong, I'm going to ask you to release her, or I could advice her that she has the right to report you for harassment and legal detainment."

"What's your interest in this Ahn? Why are you purposely trying to disrupt our investigation?"

"Because, my dear Chief Inspector Todd, I believe this young woman needs a lawyer and hasn't been assigned one yet. That's why" and with that she turned to me with a gentle smile "If that's all right with you Miss Kuga?"

At this point I was so confused that all I could do was to nod at the woman, who only the day before had given me a ride, asked for nothing in return and seemed like a sweet old lady with no care in the world.

"Well then, Inspector Todd, Riley and McCarthy, I believe it's time to let my client go. If you don't mind" and with that she closed her briefcase and indicated for the men to release me from my cuffs, and with a stiff nod from Todd, who was now reading the letter she had handed over to him, McCarthy walked up to unlock my handcuffs off. My arms were a bit stiff after being forced behind my back for such a long time, but I was in no state to complain at this very moment and I just got up and walked out after the elderly woman in front of me. Leaving three very angry men behind me.

As I walked out the sheriff's office I noticed there were quite a few more people than I had noticed on my way in. They had very mixed expressions on their faces as they looked at me walking passed; some seemed surprised, others angry but a majority of the crowd… I dunno, ten to fifteen people in there looked curious.

We left the building without another word and as much as I hated to admit it, I followed this 'Ahn' like a lost puppy. It wasn't that I trusted her, truth is, I trusted no one, but at the moment she seemed to be the only one that wasn't outright out to get me. So I felt like I had no choice than to follow her. Not to mention she had just gotten me out of what seemed to be a tricky situation.

"Ehmm"  _Wow, Kuga, you're really something when you try to communicate with this woman, aren't you?_  Remembering very well how stupidly I had been acting the day before.

"Yes?" she replied as she just kept walking, her stern exterior still very much in place. I couldn't bring myself to say anything at that so I just kept quiet as she led me further down the street and then turned towards a building and nodded to me to go inside. I hadn't paid much attention as we walked so it surprised me quite a fair bit when it turned out to be the Inn from my first night here. I wasn't sure if this was a cruel joke or not but I turned on my heel to glare at the woman as she walked pass me.

"Just go and sit down in the corner booth, Miss Kuga," she instructed as she went up to the bar, speaking to the same bartender as from the other night, if I recall correctly. As I moved towards where she instructed me I could see the man pop behind the bar, probably going into the supply or staff room, and to my surprise the husband of the woman came out, looking grumpy as ever. The two talked for a while before she came over, sitting down opposite me with a gentler expression now.

"Please forgive me, I don't always barge in on the police station and take my new clients to the pub."  _Well, why are you then?_ I wanted to ask but just looked at her, suspicious of everything and everyone at this very moment.

"I can assure you Miss Ku—"

"Natsuki's fine," I interrupted, hating the way people would call me Miss Kuga.

"Very well, as I was saying, I can assure you Natsuki, that they won't be bothering you anymore before going via me first, they know very well they don't have the right, but I think they sometimes forget their manners and what they were taught at the police academy. And Inspector Todd was very good friends with Rong when he was still alive. I, however, doubt you had anything to do with it," she continued to blabber. But only one thing was stuck on my mind and I couldn't help myself when I voiced it.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking almost as confused as I felt.

"I mean, why are you helping me? Why don't you think I had anything to do with this… murder, when everyone else clearly does, and why do you care?" I asked, not really bothering the onslaught of questions I threw at her.

"To answer your first question. Word goes around quickly here Natsuki, and whether you knew it or not, Rong was a very liked man in this village and most of us went to him to get help with any technology there was, be it computers, cars or telephones. He was our handy man. Secondly, the boy, Dominic, his father is Inspector Todd's brother and he take things happening to his family very serious. He makes it personal, far more than he should be. And lastly, When I met you yesterday you didn't seem to be planning an agenda, in fact, you seemed just as lost as you do now. But my main reason to help you is because I knew your parents. I was in particular good friend with your mother? I was also on good terms with Alyysa." She explained.

The feelings that filled me left me both confused and excited at the prospect someone actually knew my mother, but also worried. She hadn't said it out loud, but if this town talked as much as it seemed, I bet my sorry ass that over the last few hours that most, if not everyone, already knew about the death of this Rong, and my supposedly involvement with his murder. This alone left a bad taste in my mouth.

I placed my forehead in my hands as I tried to take it all in. It was too much too soon. And I still didn't know what to do about it all. All I had expected when going here was to talk to the old woman known as my grandmother about whatever and then leave. Now I sat here, with a woman who claimed to know my parents, but who was also my acting lawyer in a murder investigation that I knew nothing about besides the victim's name. Oh, and a kidnapping of a young boy.

The migraine I had predicted earlier was now in full force and I could stop myself from growing. Apparently I had been too caught up in my own misery to hear the old lady speaking to me.

"-uki?"

"Huh?" Was all I said as I looked up at her again.

"Natsuki? Are you all right?"

_No! No I'm not!_

"Yes, I'm fine, just… trying to wrap my head around it, is all." I replied, looking over to the bar. I know I drank last night, but I seriously need something now, even if it was too early. As if reading my mind that I craved something, anything to take my mind off my current predicament, Ahn's what I assumed to be her husband, walked up with two plates of something I couldn't remember that we've ordered and two bottles of beer.

"You're all right, Ahn?" the man looked suspicious of me as I sat there staring at him with an expression not even I could read.

"Yes, I'm quite fine thank you Hank." She touched his arm lightly as he bent down to kiss her on her forehead before leaving us with the hot food. He was clearly not the talkative type. I looked after him, just as he looked at me from across the bar a stern expression still in place.

"My husband is a bit tense sometimes. He didn't quite approve me going back to working. I don't blame him though." Ahn told me as she picked up the cutlery to start her meal, which turned out to be a well made steak with chips and some salad. Looking down I saw that I had been served the same food, along with some gravy.

"Why?"

"It's not important, what is important, Natsuki, is that you don't talk to anyone about this. The people of this town, as unfortunate as it is, can't keep things to themselves, and word will soon get around, it WILL spread like a wildfire."

Well that was kind of a given, considering she clearly managed to hear about it, probably even before I did.

"Right… So what do I do?" I had already decided to not run, as per my usual way of dealing with a problem, and this woman seemed to be offering me help all the while asking for nothing in return. Normally I would question this, but right now, I needed all the help I could get, and clearly, the people of this town didn't play by the same rules as back in Zipang, I was completely defenceless here. I needed an ally and if this woman was it then so be it.

"They won't be bothering you if you just mind your own business, but I do ask of you to keep your calm, and don't provoke anyone or give them reason to suspect you further. They're going to try to provoke you, so if you slip and give them the evidence they need or a reason to make an official arrest, they will. But for now, all they've got is a rumour and a supposed witness." She proceeded to tell me that I needed to basically lay low and not do anything that was deemed weird or suspicious. As we went through the meal, that was surprisingly good despite that the man (who I presumed cooked it) seeming to be a right wanker. Ahn focused on informing me on the procedures and what to expect over the next couple of days. I let her have my phone number and she told me to get around the pub tomorrow again to make sure we could sign all the paperwork properly.

"Could you maybe…" I scratched the back of my neck as I uncomfortably as I tried to formulate my next words "Tell me what happened?" It wasn't that I wanted the gory details, but I wanted to know what happened, I needed to know what exactly I was accused of.

Ahn smiled at me with a sincere expression, telling me that she probably saw it coming "Of course, dear"

"Late this morning, when Rong's neighbour walked passed, Mrs Munakata, she noted that his shop wasn't open. And close as people are in this town they tend to take to investigate matters themselves. When she opened the door to his shop, that apparently stood ajar, she noticed his body, crushed under car lift. However, when the police arrived with the medical examiner it was noted his legs were also broken and that he had been placed under the lift before crushed. Your number had been found in one of his hand, leading the officers to assume you had something to do with the murder. As for the missing boy, he was last seen with you and Rong, and Rong was now dead, therefore they made that connection that you had something to do with his disappearance as well"

Somehow all of this just kinda went over my head, I was still very confused at the turn of the events, but Ahn seemed to know what she was doing, and when she was done with her meal and explanation as well as to inform me of the next few days schedule she just looked at me with a warm smile. Trying to calm me I think.

"Do you have any questions Natsuki? I know this might be a surprise and unusual for you, but we're going to work on getting you freed of any accusations."  _Surprise? Well you could say that again. Unusual? No, not really_. I've had my fair share of dealing with the law, but never had I ever had a lawyer, if any at all, that actually spent time on my case. They just kinda just pleaded me out of everything and moved on to the next case.

"No, not really, how come you seem to be so…" I didn't want to offend the woman, so I carefully tried to choose my next words "I mean, when they are kinda like… "  _Right, that went well._ " I mean…"

"How come I seem to be a bit more experienced?" I nodded, because frankly, though I'd been treated rough by the cops back in Zipang, they all had at least a few things they did to make sure they didn't break too many laws or rules themselves.

"I used to work in Aries for a long time before moving back here with Hank, he was tired of the big city and we decided to retire back to our hometown, where I did a bit of work before retiring completely. I used to be a district attorney back in Aries, so I know the ropes quite well.

"Oh…" Was my clever answer but I had nothing else to add and the woman seemed content as well.

We both sat there by ourselves for a while, thinking, but in an unexpectedly comfortable silence. My thoughts were just kind of swimming around, and I couldn't make sense of anything that had happened. All from Grans to this. It was just a clusterfuck of things, all happening within 24 hours, and I simply couldn't get my head around it. My head was pounding quite badly by now as a result.

My thoughts however were interrupted as a new voice broke my contemplations of my own situation.

"Mrs Lu, It's been a while, how are you?" I looked up immediately, not really wanting anyone near me, but was yet again surprised by the woman standing besides us.  _Today's just full of surprises eh?_

"Hello Miss Viola, how are you?" Ahn replied, obviously familiar with this woman. I just kept my eyes low all the while gauging who this was and what she wanted.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm fine my child, I'm sorry I didn't return your book today, I had something coming up that needed my utmost attention."

"Not to worry, I have just closed down myself. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, goodness me, where are my manners! This is Natsuki Kuga, she's Mrs Searrs' granddaughter and will be staying for a while" if the younger woman knew of anything that had happened today she didn't give any indication to it and simply smiled as she turned to me.

"Hello Natsuki, I'm Shizuru. Pleased to meet you."

I stared at the hand that this 'Shizuru' person was extending. She appeared to be friendly enough. However I wasn't feeling particularly friendly at that moment, not by the long shot. As I was about to make a snide remark, I got a gentle kick to my shin. It didn't hurt but I gave the doer a not-so-gentle scowl with a look saying 'what the hell did you do that for?' but all she did was gave me a good stare. After what seemed like years, she surreptitiously glanced at her right. I, of course, followed her line of vision and what I saw made me roll my eyes. On her right was Anh's briefcase, the very one that held my files, and now I fully understood what that stare was for; that was for me to keep calm.

Begrudgingly, I welcomed the hand that was surprisingly rough for a woman. Then again mine was no better I bet. As I was about to give her the best smile that I could muster, our eyes met. There were no sparks, no music, and no angels flying—there was nothing. But as I looked at her, studying her eyes, something clicked. A cog that I didn't know exist started moving. I can't even explain what it meant or what just happened. But I do know one thing, I was genuine when I said, "Pleased to meet you too, Shizuru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEXT TIME:**
> 
> _This woman called Shizuru offered me some company. I don't trust anyone in this town let alone a stranger I just met, but I'm also scared to be alone. Not because I can't take care of myself but because I don't understand what is going on. I needed someone to lean on, even if it was just superficial and brief._


End file.
